Reunion
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: A member leaves and comes back two years later. How will his and someone else's feelings change and develop over time?
1. The News

**Cathy's POV**

I was talking to Sam by our lockers about why Danny was always late like if he didn't hurry he would be late to class in ten minutes! "Where do you think he is?" I asked her leaning against my locker, and she just shook her head. "I don't know Cathy, he's probably just running late again." she said trying to calm me down. "It's just that… I feel like something bad is going to happen and I don't want anything to happen to you guys." I said to her. After I finished saying that I saw Chris walking towards us.

"Hi Chris." I and Sam said. "Hi, have you guys seen Danny?" he asked. He had a look that said he wanted to tell us something, but he wasn't suppose to. "No, we were wondering where he was because he might be late again. Hey, what's troubling you?" said Sam looking at him worryingly. "Never mind. He'll tell you. He's coming here and I think that my expectations did happen by how he looks." he said pointing towards a seemingly upset, looking down at the floor, Danny walking down the hall. I run up to him.

"Hi Danny! What's wrong?" I asked him once I was next to him. He looked up and turned to face me. When I saw his eyes I knew something was really wrong. I could see a lot of sadness and misery in them. We stopped walking when we reached Sam and Chris. "I'll tell you guys later. Can we meet at the park under the tree after school? I won't be in the classes today or if there's an alien, I might go." he said, his voice not as cheerful, but kind of depressed. He started walking again, but stopped by Chris. He didn't look up from the floor. "Chris, it's worse than what I told you." he said and continued walking. Chris gasped and had a horrified look on his face. "But?" he said not finishing his sentence and we went to our class, not speaking, but just thinking.

The day went bye really slowly for me. I didn't listen to the teachers and I daydreamed the whole day thinking of what Danny was talking about. I didn't bother asking Chris, because I knew that he wouldn't tell me. 'Maybe I was right? Maybe something bad did happen? I hope nothing horrible happened to Danny!' I thought while I rode on my way to the park. I had left the classroom as soon as I heard the bell ring and didn't even hear Sam and Chris call after me. Right now, I just want to make sure that he's okay. I had headed to my locker and then to the park.

When I got there, I saw Danny leaning against a tree still looking down on the floor and he had his hands into tight fists. I walked over to him. "Danny?" I asked in barely whisper. He lifted his head quickly and he seemed startled. After five seconds I could see tears were forming on his eyes. "Can I please hug you and cry on your shoulder?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit. 'He's never asked me that before.' I thought but nodded. "Of course." I said and hugged him. I felt him sob and cry, so I hugged him tighter. Strangely, even though he was the one that seemed to need comfort, I felt like my worry was gone when I hugged him and he hugged me back. I don't know for how long we stayed like that, but I know that it was for a long time.

**Danny's POV**

I was leaning against a tree and thinking of how things were going to be after.

"Danny?" I lifted my head to know where it came from. There, I saw a worried Cathy in front of me. 'Wow, she looks pretty good with sun's light and when she seems worried.' I gulped trying to push back tears. 'I wish I didn't have to stop seeing her. I'm really going to miss her.' I thought. "Cathy, can I please hug you and cry on your shoulder?" I said not being able to hold them back any longer. 'Danny, you won't regret saying that, you won't!' I thought. "Of course." She said sincerely and hugged me. All I could do was cry and cry on her shoulder for some time, being with her calmed me down, but after a while I felt a bit better and pulled back to tell her why I was like this.

**Cathy's POV**

After a while he pulled away. "Thanks, it's just that…" he stopped, and looked past me. I turned around and saw that Sam and Chris were walking towards us. I looked at my watch and saw that school had been over forty-five minutes ago. "Where were you guys?" I asked. "I forgot something in class, so Sam went with me. But, it's takes at least twenty minutes to get here and you got out of the class, before we were even allowed to, which was ten minutes after you left. Oh here." said Chris taking out a detention slip and giving it to me. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "Thanks for coming." said Danny seating down by the tree and I sat next to him.

"Chris, I told you that my dad could've gotten a promotion and we could've moved to another city somewhere in the country." he said and stopped to see our reactions. Sam and I gasped, because we didn't know. 'Why didn't he tell us?!!' I thought. Chris nodded and seemed a bit relieved, probably because now we know, but he still seemed sad. "Well, he got an even better promotion and instead of another city…" he looked directly at us, though I could swear he looked more at me.

"It's another continent." he said and after that, I couldn't feel any part of my body, but I know my mouth was completely open. 'He, he can't be serious! He's going to leave! He's going to leave us and the MBC!' I thought. I was just able to move my mouth after a while, so I closed it. I was just looking directly at the grass as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing around. 'How can he just leave?!' I felt something on my face and that shook me from my thinking, so I could move again. I brought my hand up and felt my face wet. 'I'm crying?

_Yes!_

Why?

_Hello! You're going to miss him as soon as he leaves!_

Oh.'

"Danny, when are you leaving?" I asked him looking up and breaking a tense silence. My voice was supposed to come out normal, but for some reason I had trouble talking. "Tomorrow." he answered looking down at the floor and so quietly that we could barely hear it. "Tomorrow!" we all yelled out except for Danny of course. "Yeah, today I got a transfer to another school and I got out of every sports club that I'm in. That's why I wasn't going to be in the classes and I already packed. Now, the only thing left for me to do is this." he said and took off his V-com and held it out for me. I slowly grabbed it. 'Why does he have to give it to me? Why not Sam, Chris, or even the commander?!' I thought. "D… Danny…" I started.

"No, there's nothing that I can do. I doubt that it's possible for me to be in the MBC if I live in Brazil." he said and Sam and Chris gasped, for a moment I forgot why I was crying. "Where's Brazil?" I asked confused. Danny smiled, but then frowned after a second. "The other side of the world." answered Chris and with that, my sadness returned. "Oh." I said lowering my head. "Yeah…, but I made a deal with my dad and my sis also wanted to take part of the deal." he said and tried to smile a bit.

Sam frowned. "I don't have to tell Alex, right? Emily will tell him?" she asked him hopefully. Alex is Sam's seventeen year old brother and Emily is Danny's seventeen year old sister. Alex is his school's quarterback and martial arts master like Sam. He's height is 6'3", he has brown/black hair like Sam's and also her eyes. Emily is her school's best artists in painting and also the best singer-though none of the other girls admit it. Her height is 6'1", she has Chocolate brown hair and green eyes that are a bit lighter than Danny's. They have both been best friends for all of their lives and have one of the strongest bonds that I have ever seen.

"She told me that she wanted to do it and that she didn't want anyone else telling him. You know, you would think that they would already tell each other that they like each other." he said frustrated, crossing his arms and huffing,** (this is a Cathy/Danny not Sam/Danny just in case anyone wonders, but they're siblings are going to be a pairing.)** but then looked at us. "Anyway, the deal was that if we learned Brazilian Portuguese, spoke it fluidly, and were able to pay for a house, apartment, etc. on our own, he would let us come back, so we can study here and stay here, but we don't know how long that could take. We would also have to keep our grades up. For Emily, at least one B and all As. For me, he said that I would need to pass all of them and get at least two Bs. Emily was taking a language course on Brazilian Portuguese, so she's a bit ahead on it which is good for us." he said. **(is there really a difference between regular Portuguese and Brazilian?)**

"Well, look at the bright side. You'll learn a new language and you've always wanted to play soccer in Brazil." Chris tried to encourage. Danny just chuckled. "Yeah, that's what my parents told me." he said, not looking cheered up.

"My parents already left today and they told us if we wanted to leave the next day, so we automatically said yes. Emily's going to ask if she can stay at your house, Sam and I was hoping I could stay with one you." he said hopefully, but still sadly. "Well, you can stay with me. My grandpa isn't here. He went on another cruise around Saturn." I said. "I can ask my mom if you can stay home." suggested Chris. "and if your sister's going to stay at my house, I'm sure my parents will agree with you." said Sam.

"To bad we can't just spend it together." Danny and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed, but then frowned again. "That would be a better choice, but its Thursday, so tomorrow we have to go to school." said Chris looking down at the floor.

"I got it!" said Sam standing up. "Well, you need to meet your sister, so you can go to the airport and make sure you both get on the plane and everything else, right? Well, Cathy you don't need to ask Mr. Smith if you can sleep over at one our houses 'cause he's not here, correct? And Chris, I'm sure your parents will let you if it's just for this! They'll understand that a close friend of yours is moving away and that you'll want to be with him as much as you can, so why don't we sleep over at my house!" she said looking at Chris hopefully and though she doesn't notice it, he can never say no to that look. He knew I would say yes, so we just needed him. Chris sighed and said, "I'll call my parents." and got his cell phone out. After five minutes he hanged up. "They said yes, as long as they can say bye to you, your siblings are there, we get you two to the airport and the plane on time, and we go to school." he said smiling a bit. Danny stood up.

"Well, then. We'll both go to your house and you'll get your stuff, Emily has my clothes for tonight and tomorrow, and Cathy and Sam can go to Cathy's house so she can get her stuff, then we can meet at Sam's place." he said, we all nodded and run to opposite directions.

**Danny's POV**

I'm glad I told them. I'm going to work hard to learn and find a way to earn money without asking Dad for it. Chris opened the door to his house with his key and we walked in. His parents were sitting in the living room and we walked over to them. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Robert. I came with Chris so he can get his stuff ready and so I can say goodbye to you two and John." I said walking to them and Chris went upstairs to get his stuff.

**------Later**

Sam's parents let us stay and we were to go to sleep around nine, because the plane left at eight thirty. It turns out that our siblings told each other their feelings to one another and they're now a couple, which we were happy for them, though right now they were on a date and would be back around 8: 50. The girls were going to sleep upstairs, Sam and Cathy in Sam's room, but Alex was going to sleep in his room and Chris and I were going to sleep downstairs. Right now it was around 8:15 and we were just talking and remembering things. Our laughter died down after a while and I put a straight face on.

"You guys now, that even though I've helped, it can still be an advantage for me to not be on the team." I said to them. They looked at me shocked. "What?!" Cathy exclaimed. "Danny, you're a great help!" said Sam looking at me still shocked. "Yeah, it's not going to be easier if you leave! It might even be harder!" Chris told me. I stood up. "Or you guys will be the best team ever! I've messed up so much that I lost count!" I said to them, but Cathy stood up. "and I've lost the count of how many times you've saved us and Singletown!" she said to me looking straight at me only a few inches apart.

"Cathy, because of me, many things could have happened! And you could have all died!" I said to her. Sam stood up and said. "but also, because of you, we're alive!" she said to me and I walked to her and whispered so the others couldn't here. "because of me, there wasn't any MBC." "That was two years ago." She whispered/snapped back. "It still happened." I said to her in my regular voice. Chris stood up slowly. "Okay, you have, but we forgave you and you have been a hero to us many times. That, you can't deny, but let's not argue. These are our last moments together and we should spend them being happy, even though if we are sad." he said, trying to reason with us. I sighed. "All I'm trying to say is that, this might be for the best." I said in a reasoning, but quiet voice. Cathy turned back to me from looking at Chris. "Or this might be for the worst." She said and I could tell she was holding back tears threatening to just come out. But just before I could say something, my sister and Alex came in.

'Nice timing.' I thought and looked over at the clock. They were ten minutes early. They were pretty happy, though.

"Hi guys. We decided to come a bit early to make sure we had everything ready." Emily said and she Alex walked up the stairs. I turned to my friends.

"Guys, I just don't want to cause more trouble. I want you guys to be fine and not be sad, and I want you all to know that I will do my best to get back. I just believe this could be helpful." I said to them trying to not get them mad. Cathy sighed. "Danny, we will miss you. But also know that we are one of the best teams. No team has ever been the best." she said. I smiled and we all got back to talking about random things.

**Cathy's POV**

**-In the morning **

The airport was noisy and bustling with people. It was 8:15 and we were getting ready to say bye to them. I felt like crying but I couldn't yet. I couldn't let him see me like this. He doesn't want to see us sad. Danny, Sam, and Chris were saying bye and I could over hear Danny saying he would still get things for their birthday. I couldn't though, I couldn't bring myself to say bye.

Then, Danny turned to me and Sam and Chris went to get a snack before the plane left. Just by looking at him, I couldn't stop the tears that were now falling down my cheeks. He smiled slightly and I run up to him and gave a huge hug. He hugged me back and rubbed my head soothingly. He then spoke. "You know, it's funny how we were almost in the exact same position yesterday but the other way around." He said trying to calm me down. I let go of him and looked directly at his eyes.

"Danny, promise me you'll learn and find a way. You don't even need to get me anything for my birthday- 'Which is today.' I thought while speaking. –except for you to be learning." I said he smiled slightly. "I promise to you I will. And I'm sorry." He said sadly. Then, we heard the call for their plane. He turned again.

"By the way, Cathy, tell Mark that I'm gone and I'm pretty sure he saw me crying at the park yesterday when I was with you, so if he does, could you defend me." He said slightly blushing from embarrassment. I nodded.

When they left, Alex took us to school. By the time we got there it was nine. Just some minutes late, not an hour yet. We walked towards our class while Alex walked to his, also glumly.

When we got into the class, we saw Mark putting a CD in a DVD player. The attention was turned from him to us. Our English Language Arts and Writing teacher, Mrs. Panettiere, looked at us and spoke. "You three are very late. What's your, oh so great, excuse this time?" she asked, annoyed. We sometimes had to leave and gave an excuse so she was getting tired of them. Sam sighed and decided to speak, but then the TV that was set up started to play. All attention turned to Mark who had to press play for the actual movie/video, whatever it was, to start. He smirked.

"Well, as you all know, we had to look at people and things around us to see how they might feel and write a story with those kind of emotions. I got this video yesterday and I think that it clearly shows a lot of emotion. I'm just upset that, that person won't be able to see it because he's not here yet." He said and pressed play. I saw first Danny against the tree before I got there. Then I saw Danny crying on someone, though that person didn't come out. It was just him crying like he was vulnerable.

'That's it!' I though and unplugged the TV while it was still playing and I turned on the lights that had been off. Mark turned to me smirking but right now, I. Am. Not. In. The. Mood. For. His. Stupid. Games!

"Mark. Do you have any idea in your little brain _why_ he's like that?" I asked walking closer to him glaring. He seemed to start to get nervous but didn't answer.

"Do you know _why_ he's not here?" I asked and again, no answer. I glared more.

"I'll tell you _why_. He was crying because he was sad, upset and felt awful. He was like that because he had to move. Not just school, not just city, not just country, JUST A WHOLE DIFFERENT CONTINENT THAT HE KNOWS HE WILL HAVE TO LEARN MUCH ABOUT! He was sad and upset because he was going to leave the only place he has known his whole life and he was like that because he will leave his friends! Do you want to know why we were late? Do you? No, you don't, but I'll tell you anyway and hopefully it will get in your brain. We were late because the guy that you are always trying to beat, the person that always tries to put you in your place, our friend, left today! If you think that having a video of him crying would have intimidated him, you are very wrong!" I shouted to him, who already had a terrified look on his face. I sat on my desk and waited for an actual lesson to begin.

'This is going to be a long day.' I thought.

* * *

**Me: Please don't hate me for writing this! I just had it in my mind since around May and June. It was annoying having it there. I just hope you guys like it and I am writing my other story.**

**Levin: I don't like it.**

**Me:That's because you're not in it. But you might, I don't know yet.**

**Levin: *sigh* Fine but I'm still mad at that.**

**She doesn't own anything and she hopes you like it.**


	2. He's back

There was a young, tall, handsome, tanned, and muscular teenage boy with a height of 6' 4 walking through the tunnel in a hurry, just waiting to get out. He had khaki cargo pants with a black belt and the pants reached below his ankle, covering part of his red and white Nike sneakers. He had a thin white sweater/shirt under his white with red horizontal lined, tennis shirt with only the first button, unbuttoned. His hair was spikier than two years ago and the front of his hair reached his emerald eyes.

His sister was next to him, if not ahead. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt under a sleeveless, white hooded jacket with two pockets in the front. She had cargo shorts that were a light yellow/green color. She had hay colored Converse on too and her height is 6'2. Her brown hair was in ponytail and she had bangs that reached her light green eyes to the left side of her tanned head. He laughed in his head remembering how she acted when he told her they could come back. She went ecstatic. -Not exaggerating here- Though, he was also really overjoyed too. After two years, they're finally back. They were going to see their friends again. He could see Sam, Chris, and… _Cathy_. Just thinking about her made him smile, just thinking about her made his heart beat faster and it had made him work harder.

He didn't think it was because he had developed a crush on her, no. He thought that it was because he just missed her more than anyone else.

His sister couldn't get the smile she had of her face. She could finally see _him_ again. The one person that knows her more than herself. She dreamed of him almost every day, but she thought about him every day. She couldn't wait to see him face to face, not through a computer on a webcam. She just wanted to find him and hug him forever,… then do the rest.

They walked out of the tunnel and into the huge inner part of the airport that seemed to be bustling once again as if it was that same day.

XxCathyxDannyxX

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" exclaimed a teenage boy/man looking desperately around the huge airport. He had brown/black hair and hazel/brown eyes. His outfit was made of a green rugby shirt and black pants with green and black Nike sneakers, but his height hadn't changed at all. His younger sister, with the same color of hair and same eyes while wearing white, long pants, a gold colored T-shirt with GP on it under a yellow jacket with a hood that has white lines going down the side of her sleeves and had orange with yellow Adidas shoes with a height of 6'2, was trying to calm him down.

"Alex, be patient! It's going to take some time for them to get out, _then_ see us!" she told him losing HER patience. A boy around her age, but two inches taller, walked next to her. He was handsome and looked really intelligent. He has indigo colored hair and the front part reached his sapphire look-alike eyes. His body wasn't the strongest looking but it did look very fit. He was wearing denim jeans and an azure camp shirt over a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled once that had a color of the Caribbean Sea and blue with white tennis shoes.

"Sam's right. The plane already landed and they're allowed to get out, they'll be here soon." He said trying to help his best friend deal with her brother. "But aren't they taking too long?!" Alex exclaimed to them. Sam sighed and turned to the boy.

"Don't try anymore, Chris. It's no use because he doesn't even get that the plane landed _five minutes_ ago and their barely let OUT!" she shouted to her brother, making him cringe. He sighed. "I'm sorry but I'm really excited to see Emily again." He said.

"And we want to see Danny." Chris said. "But we don't look around desperately." added Sam. Alex sighed but then perked up when he saw people coming out from a tunnel.

"Can you guys see them? I don't know what they look like, remember?" Sam said looking around. Most of the people there were either taller or around the same height as her. Chris and Alex are the only ones that have seen them. No one else, not even Sam and Cathy, have seen them, not even in pictures. Alex went to Chris's house at times so they could use his web camera. He was the only one that he knew had one.

"We know, but just pictu- There's Danny!" said Chris pointing to, said, Danny while Alex tried to find him, too. Sam suddenly got an idea on her head when she saw Danny and she smirked.

"That can't be Danny! He's too hot and strong-looking to be my best friend." She said in an effort to make Chris jealous, who was standing in front of her, so she didn't see his, annoyed and oh-so-jealous, face. Alex turned to her and raised his hand with a questioning look. That was their way to tell each other stuff. If Sam lifted one finger, it meant that she meant what she said. If she lifted two, it meant she was just trying to make Chris jealous-Only Cathy and he knew about her crush-And if she lifted three, that meant all of the above. She lifted her three fingers smirking but he returned it.

"That's Danny, Sam." He said chuckling. "Oh." She said and shrugged. "I don't take it back, but don't you think we should be calling him over? Emily's probably somewhere with him." She concluded. Chris looked over to her. "You know, maybe you should go back to the clubhouse. I need to tell Danny some stuff, and that might be something that would be hard to do if the three of us were here. And we need to make sure Cathy doesn't get suspicious. You can meet him outside of her house." He said. "Why?" she countered.

"Because it's stuff that would make you uncomfortable, in a certain way." answered Alex because he knew Chris would say everything in a rushed voice. Sam sighed and said, "Fine". Alex new about the MBC when an alien kidnapped him a year ago to try to get the _three_ to surrender, but he was saved and the alien was busted. They explained everything to him and he promised to not say anything.

When Sam got out of the airport with them knowing, Chris turned to Alex. "Yeah, thanks. I wouldn't want her to hear me telling Danny to not flirt with her because of my crush." He said rubbing the back of his head and looking down at his feet. Alex smiled. He couldn't help but like what was going between his sister and her friend. It reminded him of him and Emily, but without the part of her moving away.

"No problem. I told you I like you for her." He said smirking as Chris turned a small shade of red. He chuckled and they looked over to where they saw Danny and now Emily looking around for them. There was suddenly a glint of happiness in Alex's eye when he saw her. 'She still looks beautiful.' He though and before he even thought about it, he was running towards them screaming their names.

**Danny's POV**

I kept looking all around for any of them, well except Cathy because for some freaking reason, Chris and Alex don't want me to see her yet! That's not fair! Well, they did want to surprise her, but I want to see her!

I sighed mentally and then heard a familiar voice calling my sis and I. We both turned the way it was coming from and saw Alex. He seemed like he barely grew or like barely anything happened to him. Emily ran towards him and I could already see she was starting to cry. I smiled and walked towards where I could now see Chris. 'He didn't change much. Just a bit more strength in his body, but not much.' I thought and run over to him where we hi-fived and greeted how anybody else would greet their best friend after not seeing them for two years.

"Wow Chris, long time no see, huh." I said to him in my voice which sounded like I was a bit deeper and like me, but a bit foreign (Well, that's what I get for talking so much in another language). He laughed a bit, though I knew it wasn't at my voice. "More like an eternity for Alex and Emily." He said pointing to the two love birds who seemed like they just got married. I chuckled. "So… what's happened?" I said leading the way to the tables by the food court. Chris seemed to tense then. He looked up at me.

"Nothing, yet a lot." He said in a low voice. "What do you mean?" I said eyeing him suspiciously. He took a deep. "Sam, looks like your regular hottie, and Cathy, in _your_ opinion, she would look like… anything between pretty and uh… well you know." He said rubbing the back of his head and not looking at me. I stood back shocked. "Sh, she does?!" I said to him, though then he smirked. 'Okay, why is it that he can't say sexy out loud but he can smirk at me for acting like this.' I thought getting annoyed.

"Yeah, she does _a lot_. And before you ask, think of Megan Fox." He said to me. **(Okay, I would NEVER put anything like that but she's supposed to look like that.)** I was shocked but then I thought of something so I smirked.

"Did you just call _Sam_ a hottie?" I asked my smirk growing when I saw his face get red. "Uh, ye, yeah, about that… uh…" he said trying to find the words. I sighed. "You still haven't asked her out, have you?" I said giving him a knowing look. He looked shocked now. "How…" he was saying but I cut him. "Chris, you had a crush on her before I left. You just didn't notice it. And don't worry about me flirting, because I wouldn't flirt with my friends." I told him plainly. He sighed though smiled a bit, and then frowned.

"Danny, not only do they look different is what's changed. Mark's the most popular guy in high and Wendy's an inch away from being his girlfriend but she would never. But the thing that you should know is that, well, Cathy acts much of the time to people like a tough-chick with an attitude and her sweet side is only seen sometimes to others besides us. Jeremy even stopped going after her because of that. It's not horrible, but also not like her, well, how she used to be. She's also competing for the best singer in the school so she can then compete against other schools' winners and the winner will get a record deal. Busting aliens, that has been difficult since you left. Alex knows about it because an alien captured him and we couldn't use the Forget-Me Stone because he would have forgotten everything he had studied that day for his exam to enter collage, so the Commander is allowing him to have his memory as long as he doesn't say anything. And I think that's the main things that have happened." He said shrugging. It took me a moment to get everything in my head.

"Wait, so, Alex knows and… Cathy's feisty?" I said. Chris smirked. "You could say that." He said and then Alex and Emily came to our table holding hands, so we stood up to greet them, like me and Alex and Emily and Chris. Then we all sat around the table. "So…" Chris started. "You guys never told us how you managed to get the money to come back and buy a house." finished Alex. I sighed.

"Well, Emily's paintings were sold and they became famous-"I was saying but my sis cut me off. "Because Danny told the people in the exhibition to not tell the viewers who painted what so they could buy the one that they actually like, not one that is only bought because someone with power, wealth, or fame painted it. And they actually chose mine!" Emily said squealing and jumping up and down like she did when she found out some months ago that they had.

"And because I'm a professional surfer that wins many competitions and gets money from sponsorship deals and advertisements, but that is going to be done here now. Dad still wants me to go school and Emily will enter the Arts University we have here. I'll be paying for everything until another painting is sold." I said.

**---At the clubhouse**

**Cathy's POV**

Wow has this day been boring! Yet, all days have for two _exact_ years. **(Yeah two exact. Which means it's her special day! Yay!)**

Sam and Chris wanted to plan a party but I told them not to. I don't want one. Last year, I did have one and the thing that I liked the most was a letter from Danny. He said that he was sorry he couldn't be here and that things were going well and that they were still trying to figure out the money problem. He also said his grades were up, so that was fine. I sighed while hearing music. 'I miss Danny so much.' I thought once more.

Sam had come back from a place, but right now, I could care less. There was something odd about her, though. She seemed a bit happier. Did Chris ask her out? Well, I put that thought to the side. An hour later, Sam stood up from the couch where she was reading a book and walked over to the pink bean bag chair she had bought me for my last year birthday.

"Hey Cathy, I'm going to the park. Uh, wanna come?" she asked. "Nah." I answered with my headphones' volume a bit higher.

I let my thoughts drift while she shrugged and left.

A few five minutes later, I heard the door open, but only because the music was a bit lower. 'Sam probably came back to ask me again.' I thought and took of my headphones, also turning off the music. I sighed and spoke without looking back. "I really don't want to. 'K?" I said plainly, but I was shocked at what I heard.

"Wow, I don't think I've heard you say something so plainly. You okay, Cath?" said a voice that was so familiar, but different and it had this type of accent to it. **(Okay, so with a new language, voices change more than they would if someone only knew one) **

The thing that shocked me the most was that last word the voice said. Cath. No one has called me that since he left. And… no one has ever said it _like_ him. I slowly stood up and turned around even slower. As soon as my eyes saw him, my heart went on triple overdrive. His eyes were that same shade of marvelous emerald. They were glistening with delight and shining with elation looking directly at mine. His hair was spikier, but still the same shade of brown that reminded me of the scrumptious chocolate he had first given me when I met him. **(That is made up, but he seemed like the person that would do it)** He brought an odor that was like the leaves from fall that he always had, but it was mixed with the beach. The way he smells had always told me how he is or if it changed, so had his mood, this one is different, but it tells me that he is different but yet the same person. Though, he was tanned and it looked like it was from the sun, but _Is this really him_? Is this my best friend? He looks much taller and stronger than last time. But… I _hope_ he is. All this time without him made feel empty somehow. We had great times together and those memories always kept me company at night when I needed them. Can this really be the person that I miss as much as my parents? I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

We were both still looking at each other without blinking. I raised my right hand slowly, and, surprisingly, he did the exact same thing at the exact same time, but with his left. He looked like he couldn't believe what he was seeing either. When our hands touched, they sparked. Then, I knew it was him. I felt myself smiling and he was too. My body did the first thing it thought, cause heck, I didn't think anything! My body threw itself on him and he caught me with pleasure. "Danny! It is you!" I exclaimed happily (for the first time in many months) while my hands hugged his waist and my head was positioned next to his neck. He spun us around while hugging me tighter and laughing from joy.

After a while, he stopped and set my feet down on the ground, but he didn't let go of me. I didn't either. My hands didn't want to, so I put my head on his shoulder and he put his next to mine.

"I missed you." We both said simultaneously and hugged tighter a bit more before letting go. When we did, I stood a foot away from him. He brought his hand to my cheek and rubbed it, letting me know I was crying.

"Don't cry, Cathy. It's not time to cry." He said soothingly. 'Boy did I miss him!' I thought and smiled.

"Unless they're tears of joy." I responded letting my head lean on his hand. He smiled. "You're right, though, you've definitely changed." He said that last part as if it was good and bad. I smirked then. "Yes I did, Mr. Tall, Spikey, and Tanned." I said now countering and raising my head. He laughed and brought his hand back.

"Okay, so we both changed, Ms. Brown Highlights." He said smirking, too. I don't know why but I felt my face heat up then. I know I changed and probably a lot, but I'm still me… at times. I'm just 6' 2" now and my body looks different. My hair has brown highlights at the tips and my clothes changed. I wore a pink and black plaid mini skirt with a light green line at the bottom. I was wearing a black bolero with the end of the sleeves a hot pink color under a shocking pink halter top that has forest green letters which said 'Dare to get me'. I wore black converse with the laces green. My hair wasn't super long, but it is a lot longer than two years ago. Sam said it was in the hairstyle of a hime cut, but it only reaches below my shoulders.

"What? I wanted to change the way I look." I said smiling. He kept smirking. "Why not pink or green?" he asked referring to my hair. Even though I knew he was joking, I still answered. "Grandpa didn't let me." I said, but then I thought of something.

"You don't like it?" I asked a bit disappointed. He stopped smirking and frowned. "I never said that, Cath. And I wasn't thinking it. I do like it." he said smiling. I squealed with joy and hugged him quickly. "Yay!"

Danny's POV

Wow. I could feel my heart like it was running a marathon. Chris kinda lied. She doesn't look like Megan Fox. She looks way more like Laetitia Casta! No, correction, _better_. **(My brother helped with that part, so this little piece above goes more to him than me) **I'm so happy I can see my friends and her! I finally feel more at home. Brazil was like a home for me, but only sometimes and with the friends I met there.

I couldn't help but be smiling at her. She brings me so much joy to me. A few seconds later, I heard the door from the clubhouse and Sam and Chris came in smiling.

"Hi guys. Whatcha' do?" I asked. "Wait fifteen minutes." answered Sam. Cathy stopped smiling and got mad. "You two knew?!" she yelled at them and surprisingly, they backed up a little. (Well, it was surprising that Sam did, anyway.) Sam laughed nervously and Chris didn't want to say anything.

"Well, if you're going to get mad at someone, get mad at Chris and Alex! They didn't even tell me they knew they were coming until some time!" she exclaimed getting a bit more nervous. Cathy turned to me.

"I would've told you, but I couldn't! They didn't want to tell anyone and they wanted to surprise you!" I exclaimed now to her, because I didn't want something to happen to me, now. **(I surprise Cathy in my stories much of the time, don't I?)** She calmed down but was still mad. I thought of something to get that topic out of our hair.

"Well… how about this? Am I… ever going to… be a monster buster again?" I said trying to word things correctly. I don't know how the Commander took my leaving the MBC, but I don't want to make him upset if I ask for my position back. Though, when I said it, they all smiled.

"Of course Danny! Why wouldn't you? All we need to do is call the Commander. He has your V-com." Cathy said and walked towards the switch. "I am allowed to be in here when it's powered up, right?" I asked, unsure. Chris nodded. "Yeah, it's like John. He knows about it, but he isn't a member. Though you don't need permission because you were already a member." He explained. Then the switch was turned down and the regular blue/white light came up. I closed my eyes but then quickly opened them and say all of the gear and the super computer.

I sighed happily. "I missed this place!" I said. Sam walked over to the holographic communicator and called him. Then, a holograph came up and I saw the Commander, still looking the same. I stood to the side of it, but I knew he couldn't see me.

"Hello Samantha, is there something wrong?" he asked. Sam smiled. "No, Sir. But could you give us back the red V-com?" she asked casually, but he stood back shocked. "W-what?! Why do you want that?! You three told me that you wouldn't want it until he came back!" he exclaimed and I took that as my cue. "Exactly." I said standing next to Sam crossing my arms and smirking, because of how funny he looked surprised.

"D-Daniel?!" he shouted. "In the flesh." I said. He stood shocked for a minute then walked away and came back with the V-com. He tossed it at me and cut the communication. I gladly got it and put it on my wrist.

"Yay! We're a team again!" exclaimed Cathy. Chris smiled and said, "There's also something you'll love to see." He walked to the super computer and pressed some buttons. The wall on the right opened up and showed… "A motorcycle!" I yelled and ran towards it. **(picture on profile under the cars)** It was red and just amazing! It said 'Danny' in forest green on the right side of it going from the tail towards the front, but it ended before the middle.

"AWE~SO~ME!" I yelled and was practically hugging it. Sam walked over to me. "We both have motorcycles and Chris and Cathy don't. They didn't want one. Mines like yours but it's in a gold color and it says 'Sam' in hazel." She said. I looked up. "I really missed Singletown. When was the last alien you guys busted?" I asked and suddenly, the all to recognizable alarm went of.

"Now." Answered Chris. We smiled and shouted, "MBC, POWER UP!" and Cathy and Chris went to the pods, but Sam and I went to our motorcycles. I turned it and went out the door with Sam behind me.  
"Woo-hoo!" I yelled and thought. 'Boy, do I feel at home!'

* * *

**Me:…**

**Levin: What?**

**Me: I feel like it wasn't good enough. What do you guys think? **

**(P.S. I'm sorry I took long but I wanted to make it really good and find the perfect outfit for Cathy. And I went over the chapter **_**several**_** times.)**


	3. Bust, Sing, and Dance

**Me: I'm really sorry I keep taking a long time to update my stories! But I hope that this makes up for it!**

**Levin: And you'll see a bit of why it's rated T, too.**

**She doesn't own Monster Buster Club!**

* * *

"Where is he, Sam?" I asked looking over at her, then I dodged a blast from the alien. She shrugged. "I don't know. He said he was going to come through a different way so it would surprise the alien." She said while fighting of some robots. Right now, we had an alien to bust that wanted to use this construction site (because it's the size of a football field [and we are in a construction site]) to make a huge jungle gym for young aliens to play on. And of course, I would normally like that idea, but the site is way too close to Singletown and there could be someone that's going to see it. You see, the alien looks like your regular huge monkey. He was smart and prepared for a fight. I guess that Danny's idea is going to surprise all of us, because we don't know what he's going to do and the alien doesn't even know that we're four now.

And it did.

Sam and Chris had finished destroying the robots, but the monkey threw a ball of goop at them and got them stuck together on the side of the site. I ran towards it and tried to hit it with my leg but it blocked it with his hand. I looked up and it had his blaster right under my chin. He was smiling maniacally at me while I was stuck between his hand and falling back on the ground. Wait! I got it.

I let myself fall back and since he didn't expect it, he had his guard down and fell down with me. When I hit the ground, I kicked him upwards and off of me, but that was before he had completely fallen on me. Then, I heard the noise of a motorcycle and smiled. Danny's motorcycle came out on top of a side and he was shown on the driver's seat. He made the motorcycle spin frontwards and while he was upside down, he vacuvated the monkey while it was still in the air, and landed right side up. He rode next to me and got off. I smiled when he held his hand out to help me up and I took it.

"Hey! Can you two help us now!?" yelled Chris and Sam added, "Before we're late to school!" Danny and I grumbled and jogged over to them. **(The plane landed at seven and it's now eight thirty… I think that's a reasonable time.)** We helped them to get out and I spoke.

"You know, maybe the Commander should've given you two helmets. That way, I wouldn't have to worry about a certain brunette cracking his head open." I said and smirked towards Danny. "Aww. The attitude-chick cares." He said and put his hand to his heart faking to be touched. I rolled my eyes. "By the way, do you have a back pack yet?" I asked him. He turned to Chris. "Could you get me one?" he asked and Chris nodded. "Yeah, it's in the clubhouse. Apparently Cathy never even noticed why there was a red back pack there." He said holding a laugh and I frowned. "How could I? I always hear my music and block out everything else. You guys know that." I said crossing my arms.

"Well yes, that's why it was a great idea to leave it there. Now, we should get the pods and motorcycles back to the clubhouse." Sam said and I noticed Danny frowned. I giggled. "You can take it to school since it doesn't have anything indicated that it's from the MBC… in the outside, we just need to put everything else back and you should meet Grandpa before you take it." I said and noticed him smirk. "Race ya to the clubhouse!" he yelled running to his motorcycle. I ran towards my pod and left two guard-downed Sam and Chris.

**At home-**

I went up to the clubhouse and saw Danny there with his back on the motorcycle, his arms crossed, and him smirking. "'Bout time." he said. I walked towards him and smirked.

"Sure hotshot, 'cause you didn't get here five seconds ago, the same time as me and you didn't rush on having that position before I got here." I said leaning forward on him and still smirking. He let his smirk fall, but he smiled in a way that said he wanted to do a prank. "'K. You're right. By the way, where are the two crushers?" he said and it took me a moment to get that he was talking about Sam and Chris. "Probably still on their way. They don't like going over the 'speed limit' in the tunnels and Sam likes to make sure we can keep up with her whenever she's in the tunnels with her motorcycle." I said putting emphasis on speed limit and then rolling my eyes. Danny chuckled and went to grab his back pack which was red and black with some lines of _very_ dark purple on the sides, though then, the two for mentioned came up from the tube.

"Glad you guys made it." said Danny walking to his motorcycle and opening the door after powering down the clubhouse. He put it by the side of the house and waited for us so we could go in the house.

"You guys can go the kitchen; I'll go call Mr. S." Sam said and headed towards the living room while we went where we were told. We started talking about random things when Grandpa came in. We turned to him and he seemed surprised looking at Danny. "Hi Grandpa! Can you guess who this is?" I said cheery while I put my chin on Danny's right shoulder and my right hand on his other shoulder. I could tell Danny was smiling, hoping he didn't get it right. Grandpa seemed uneasy and he _so_ guessed.

"…Your boyfriend?" he said showing that he was definitely not hoping what he said was true. And I swear my brain could only think this. 'uh…………………………..' but my cheeks did feel a bit hotter.

"No." Danny and I said at the same time. I looked over at Sam and Chris and they were trying to not laugh, then they saw the both us looking at them and they burst out laughing. It went away in a while and I turned back to Grandpa. "No, he's not. I don't have one, remember?" I told him. Then Danny spoke.

"And though that did surprise me a bit, what bothers me more is that you don't remember 'The Danny', Mr. S." he said in an effort to change the subject quickly. He had a smug look on his face when he said it for extra emphasis. Grandpa quickly got the message. "Danny! Wow, you've certainly changed a lot these two years! Well, I'm sure you three showed him his motorcycle and are on your way to school, so I'll let you four leave. Hehe, Sorry about that last part though. You two do look like a pretty good couple…" he said walking up the stairs and leaving me (and probably Danny) surprised, but also with an awkward silence that lasted five seconds. "C'mon guys, we need to get to school." Sam said and Chris followed her since we followed a bit hesitantly.

When we were outside, Danny walked to his bike, got on and turned to me. "Wanna go with me? I forgot where the school is and I doubt you two want to go with me on my motorcycle." he said to me but the last part to Sam and Chris. I was surprised, but I nodded. "Sure." I said and got behind him. I turned to Sam and Chris. "See you guys at schooooooooooooool!" I yelled and quickly wrapped my hands around Danny, who was already driving, so I wouldn't fall. He chuckled. "Sorry, but it was such a good opportunity." he said and I couldn't resist laughing, too. I laid my head on his back still hugging him. I felt the wind picking up and the noise of it. I raised my head.

"You know, most people say riding one of these is really exciting and riveting, but it's actually quite relaxing." I said and put my head back down. "Yeah, not many think that…Oh! I just remembered. Would you mind if I go to my new house? Emily wants me to tell her when I'm going to school… and my schedule's at home." he said and the last part sheepishly. "Yeah. Let's go." I replied.

He sped up and I just loved the feeling of the wind by my cheeks which kinda made me _very_ relaxed. *yawn* 'Danny's such a great pillow.' I thought and closed my eyes for five seconds until Danny broke that peaceful and almost blissful sleep I was going to get.. "Cath, don't fall asleep or I'll have to wake you up with _sea water_." I heard Danny and say and with 'sea water' I stood up quickly. "I'm up!" I said.

We rode over to the east side of Singletown and once we were out of a police's view, I think he sped to seventy miles per hour. I knew the way to where we were going but I don't know how he could afford the only house by this part of town… 'Though, if he does live around here, we should definitely come more often!' I thought looking to the side of the road where the beach was.

Here's how things are:

There's a two story house by the side of the beach but on a top point of a land/cliff that there is. The house is also by the mountains and woods so really, whoever lives there gets to walk to the beach or woods in a matter of seconds. Right now, we were riding on the side of a road going upward towards the house and there's a wall of mountain or hill on our left but the other side, there isn't anything, just the great view of the ocean and sun.

He stopped in front of the only house in view. We were pretty high up and there was the cliff on the right side of it, facing the ocean. We got of and he put the brake on the motorcycle, then we walked towards the door and walked through. We could hear Emily and Alex talking by, what I guessed was, the kitchen. There was some furniture that needed to be placed and I saw their bags by us on the floor.

"We still need to place everything. We'd bought the furniture by internet and they arrived yesterday. Alex has a key for the house and he and Chris put them in here. Lucky for Chris, we didn't want them to organize them." he said chuckling and we walked to the kitchen. I saw Emily and immediately went to hug her. I also missed her, too, you know!

"Emily/Cathy!" we both said at the same time. "Wow, it has been a long time since we left." she said looking at me and how I was dressed and looked. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yeah, your brother said something similar." I told her. She laughed a bit. "I am _very_ sure he did." she said but I didn't get what she meant and when I was about to ask her, Alex spoke. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in school by now?" he asked and I noticed Danny wasn't here anymore. "Yeah, but Danny needed his schedule." I answered and then Danny came down the stairs, but I noticed there was something besides a paper in his pocket. "Got it. C'mon. Bye you two, I'll talk to you in lunch, Emily. And take care of her, Alex." he said walking to the door. "Bye guys." I said and followed him.

I walked to the motorcycle but he didn't and I turned to him who was smirking at me. "What?" I asked and he grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes and I'll explain." he said and when I did, he then took me to the side towards the cliff, I think.

"Okay, open them." I heard him say and when I did, I saw the ocean. "It's really pretty, but I don't get why you brought me here." I said turning back to him and then I gasped. He had taken out a small, cubic box from his pocket and he was holding it in his hands though he was also smiling at my reaction. He held it closer to me. "Open it." he said in a kind of soft and… hopeful? kind of voice so I grabbed it. When I did open it, I was even more surprised.

Inside, there was a necklace. It was made of gold and it had my name as 'Cathy', in cursive, in the middle and the name was very thin. **(You guys have seen those necklaces where there's a name made from gold, right? Well, it's like that but a bit different.)** The only thing that wasn't in gold was the outline of the name which was made of sapphire. I noticed that the piece to open it was made of emerald, too. "Wow, thank you." I said staring at it.

"Well, it's your birthday and I wanted to get you something good for your sixteenth birthday." he said and I remembered I was sixteenth today. "Oh yeah, I forgot." I said sheepishly looking at him. When he was about to say something else, his phone rang. He took it out and I saw that it was a Blackberry Nextel. **(Which I don't own the rights to or even have one,… yet.) **"Nice phone." I said and he smiled. "It helps with organizing the things I have to do for work." he replied. 'I need to ask him what he does.' I thought. When he answered, I could hear Chris's voice say, "Danny whe-" but then he stopped talking and Danny had to move his phone from his ear and I could hear Sam's voice.

"DANNY, WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?! School starts in ten minutes!" she yelled at him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that. Danny started walking back and I followed. "We just came to my house to get my schedule; we're already on our way. We'll just go through the tunnels so we can get there on time." he said calmly, hung up, and we got on. I was kinda surprised that he didn't say something sarcastic or something similar, though. He looked back at me. "You may want a helmet, here." he said and gave me a hot pink colored helmet but he didn't put one on. "Aren't you goi-" "No." he interrupted and started the bike.

When we were riding in the pods, I had to hold on to him as hard as possible, if I didn't, I would probably fall of. I noticed where we were heading, or what _tunnel_. 'Oh no! We're going too fast! He's not supposed to find out!' I thought but when I was going to tell Danny to stop, he slowed down to five miles an hour. 'What?'

Danny spoke, but didn't look back. "I know what would've happened if I didn't slow down and I know you're not supposed to think about it, okay? I just took this tunnel because that way, we'll get there sooner." I didn't say anything after that, because 1) I was _very_ surprised and 2) I _wasn't_ supposed to even think about it.

When we got out of the tunnels, he parked the bike by the school; I stood up and,… I was _dizzy_. I felt like falling and when I did, he caught me from behind. "You okay?" he asked and I looked up but I was still wearing my helmet. "A bit." I answered and took it of. When I did, I saw Sam and Chris jogging over to us.

"Okay, we're here." Danny and I said but I noticed he was still holding me. I stood up and still felt a bit dizzy. "Oh, and Sam, _never_ take me shopping on your motorcycle with a speed of 300 miles per hour… unless there's a sale, that changes everything." I said but mainly because she did sometimes take me to the mall. Sam looked like she was about to scold Danny for that and the time that it was so I added, "and we're not late because it's barely 9:00 and you know school will start in thirty minutes." "Okay, okay, but you need to get ready." she said and Danny looked confused.

"I thought school started at 8:45?" he asked, more than said. "Or did I just forget?" "Well, yeah but today's an exception. The competition that I told you about starts today and the singers sing at different points of the day, in different rounds. The first round starts in the morning and then everyone goes to their classes." explained Chris and Danny nodded. "And I'm already ready. What we should be doing is either 1) get Danny's books or 2) go shock Mark and Wendy. What do you guys want to do?" I asked smirking at Danny. He laughed and Sam and Chris sighed. "We need your books, Danny." Chris told him. "and I couldn't care less. You guys know me enough to know that, even if it's been two years." he said and we both walked over the entrance, Sam and Chris following. "Okay, we'll get them after the first round." concluded Sam.

"By the way, Cathy, where did you get that necklace?" asked Chris and I smiled. "Danny gave it to me when we went for his schedule." I replied.

When we got inside, there was some students talking by their lockers and I started walking backwards in front of them but a bit on the side. "By the way, Danny, do you know what classes we're going to have together? I only have a few with Sam and Chris." I said and he took out his schedule from his pocket and gave it to me, but then spoke. "I don't know, you'll have to check." I did look through it and I was surprised. "We have all the classes together! How'd that happen?" I asked and gave it to him. He shrugged and Chris spoke. "Well, you two do have similar study and school habits so that could've been it." he said guessing. I shrugged too and entered the auditorium we had, but I noticed Sam was looking behind us.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked and she turned back. "Not much, just that everyone was looking at us." she said and Chris chuckled. "That could either be because Cathy's attitude is different and Danny's with us now." he said and I bumped into someone. I immediately turned around. "I'm so!… not sorry." I said noticing that I bumped in the little- "How like dare you bump into me!" b***h.

"Wow, sorry, I didn't know sluts had feelings." I said crossing my arms. That just made her madder, but then Mark, who was there, spoke. "Who are you?" he asked Danny and we both smirked. I could tell what Wendy wanted then, for Danny to be with her instead of us. "Like, hi! I'm Wendy and your future winner. Just so you know, you could so do better than to be with these three." she said and Mark glared a bit at him. "You still haven't answered me." he said and Danny just sighed and put his hands in his pockets. I heard some giggling behind us and we turned around to see many girls there, looking at Danny. He turned back to Mark. "Mark, figuer ele fora*." he said in Brazilian. You're wondering how I know it's Brazilian, right? Well, I know almost all languages here on Earth but my friends don't know that, besides, it could be useful…

"What?" Mark asked confused and kind of annoyed but then this guy named… Jesse, I think, came to us. I think he's known for being good at surfing and knowing much about it. I wonder what he wants. "DUDE! I know you! You're Daniel Jackson, one of the youngest pro surfers that used to live in Brazil, right?" he said. 'Oh, so that's what he does.' Danny laughed though he looked surprised too. "Yeah, I can't believe someone actually knows." he told Jesse who was smirking. "Dude, you've been my hero since you became pro. 'Cuz I thought, if a guy my age can become pro and compete against higher leveled pros, I should be able, too, you know what I mean dude?. I can't believe you're here!" he said. "Wait! Daniel Jackson?... Danny?" Mark asked looking at Danny like he couldn't believe it, which he probably didn't. Danny sighed. "Yes, and Wendy, I won't leave my best friends and I wouldn't do it for you either.- he turned to me smirking- I wonder how many people forgot about 'The Danny'." he said and Wendy and had a shocked expression on his face while Mark glared at him.

"I can't believe I like, was nice to you!" Wendy exclaimed and I started laughing, but then Sam laughed a bit, too. I could tell there were many girls who wanted to talk to Danny and tell him stuff, but he was saved.

"First call for the singers! Every singer must come to the back of the stage, now!" said a teacher from the mic on stage. I turned to my friends but I noticed everyone was leaving or going to get seats. "Bye guys, wish me luck!" I said and started going to the stage. "Good luck!" they said after me.

**---Singers later-**

'Okay, Cathy, calm down. You can do it!' I thought as I got ready. I was going to be the last one to sing and I was next. There were only a few people who have made it and Wendy was one. (Which got me mad.) I heard my name get called out and I went to the stage. I immediately saw the three in the crowd and they cheered. Danny gave me two dumps up when I got the mic. He probably noticed that I was nervous because he pointed to the necklace and I looked at it from the back side. It had 'Don't ever be afraid.' carved in the back and smiled. I motioned for the music to start and I smiled towards Danny, though then I took a breath in and sang.

_(Woo!)_

_You wake up, it's raining and its Monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Times up, you're late again, so get out the door (out the door)_

Some people started dancing and Danny was cheering more and smiling._  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

_  
But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show (ending of the show)  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
Don't you know?_

I took in another breath and smirked at Danny._  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home_

I could tell he caught what I was saying and smiled._  
Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know that you can always turn around (turn around)_

There were many others dancing, too now._  
Cause this world is big and it's crazy (big and crazy!)  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life, is what some people dream about (dream about)_

_  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone (wow) (wow)  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know,_

I started to dance too._  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams (dreams)  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows (everybody knows!)  
You'll always find your way back home_

_  
Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home, where the real you is the superstar (superstar)  
Back home, you know it's never too far away_

_  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back_

_  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes (that's just the way it goes)  
You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows (everybody knows)  
You'll always find your way back home _

_(You'll always find your way back home)_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_(You'll always find your way back home)_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_(You'll always, you'll always find a way)_

_You'll always find your way back home_

I finished and walked back to where I was and was complemented by some people and some singers who had lost but also that figured I was… nicer, today.

"Well, she's definitely in! Now, those are all the singers for today and we'll post the results for the next round after lunch, okay? Now, everyone needs to head back to class, everyone!" the announcer said and most did. I walked back to my friends while smirking at Wendy who just huffed and walked away.

"Great job Cathy!" Sam said the others congratulated me, too. I turned to Danny and smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you, and your necklace." I said and he gave me a one armed hug. "It wasn't the necklace, Cath. It was you. Now… what class do we have because Emily _really_ doesn't want me to be late to my classes? Like not letting me go to the beach for anything, kind of really." he said and it took us a second to remember he needs to surf for work. I saw that there were some guys taking away all of the chairs and putting them on the side.

"Well, we have the first class together and it's not far away. It's here." Sam said and we followed her to one of the sides of the room and wait for our teacher to finish getting ready but we went somewhere around the back where some guys and girls wouldn't bother Danny or me. "Really? What's this class of?" asked Danny taking out his schedule. It said 'Music'. "Oh." He said and then we heard the sound of a mic moving.

"Okay students, I know you are all still excited and what not because of the round, but that doesn't mean you don't have this class. – some groaned and others cheered – But, I was just informed that we have a new student in this class. – I could hear people whispering things like 'Do you think it's that new hot guy?' or (from the guys mostly) 'What do you think our teach will make him do? Maybe it'll embarrass him!' I saw our teacher looking down to a paper which probably said Danny's name. – Daniel Jackson? Daniel, are you here?" she asked and girls squeaked happily. Danny sighed and looked directly her way. I just thought of something, Danny doesn't seem to be affected by how everyone is acting to him. The Danny that I remember would love how everyone is acting! I wonder why?

"Here!" he said toward her and everyone turned to him. "Ah, excellent! Hi, Daniel or Danny? What would you like to be called?" she asked and he smirked. I covered his mouth before he said what we really didn't want for the teacher to be calling him over and over again. "Danny." Sam, Chris, and I answered. I took my hand of his mouth and Danny sighed again, but nodded and then chuckled. "What's wrong with 'The Danny?'" he asked smirking at us but not loud enough for others to hear.

"Well, Danny, I'm Ms. Deline. (made up name) And there's something I do to new students." she said smirking a bit while she grabbed a mic. Danny groaned and some guys laughed. We walked towards her and she handed him the microphone. "Chose a song from the list and sing it. If there needs to be backups, choose them too." she said and I could tell Danny saw a CD quickly and wanted to sing that one. He gave the mic back to Ms. Deline and got a headset. He chose four guys, too. Three would be on the side (Chris was, reluctantly, one) and the other was on the side. Danny was in the middle by a karaoke machine which would show the words.

"Danny, do you really want to sing? You're-" I was saying but he interrupted me.

"someone that was forced to learn how to sing by his sister, because she hated his singing voice." Danny said and quickly smirked. He put the CD in and turned to everyone. 'Who wants to dance?" he asked and winked toward me. 'What's he planning?' I thought but I then heard the music. 'Oh no'

_Danny - Hey little girl with the cash to burn (Three guys - to to to do do do)  
Danny - I'm sellin' something you won't return (Three guys - to to to do do do)  
Danny - Hey little girl take me off the shelf (Three guys - to to do do do) _Okay, he does sing pretty good. The bad thing, I can't stop dancing!'Dang, Danny knows I always dance to this song, no matter what! Hmm… I'll kill him later!' I thought and kept dancing and laughing. I saw most looking at me like, 'What the F???' but I just ignored them. Danny was dancing too and motioning to himself when he had to._  
_

_Danny - 'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself (Three guys - to to to do do do)  
Danny - Once you've browsed through the whole selection (Three guys - ahhhhh)  
Danny - Shake your hips in my direction – _He pointed to himself again, though some girls were actually trying to get his attention by doing that!  
_  
Danny - A prettier package you never did see (Three guys - to do)  
Danny - Take me home then unwrap me (Three guys - to do)  
Danny - Shop around little darlin' I've got to be  
The Ladies' Choice, - _I laughed out loud and so did Sam on this last part, but also because he was pointing to himself and smirking like he was.

_(Fourth dude - Ladies' Choice), _

_Danny - the Ladies' Choice  
(Three guys - Woo)  
Danny - Hey little girl lookin' for a sale (Three guy - Hey little girl, lookin' for a sale)_ The three guys were also dancing along and they sang pretty good for backup, too_.  
Danny - Test drive this American male (Three guys - test drive this American male) _Danny winked at us (girls) probably to tell them that he really was American. **(I don't know where Singletown is, but for the sake of the song, it's somewhere in America.)**_  
Danny - It's gonna take cash to fill my tank (Three guys - it's gonna take cash to fill my tank)  
Danny - So let's crack open your piggy bank (Three guys - let's crack open your piggy bank)  
Danny - Hey little girl going window shopping (Three guys - to)  
Danny - I got something traffic stopping - _Don't feed your ego too much, Danny Boy!

Hey, little girl on a spending spree (Three guys - to do)  
Danny - I don't come cheap but the kisses come free (Three guys - to do)  
Danny - On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree (Three guys - to to do)  
Danny - I'm the Ladies' Choice,

_(Fourth dude - Ladies' Choice), _

_Danny - the Ladies' Choice  
(Three guys - Woo)_

Right now, Danny mouth to me 'Come up here!' and I did. We just started dancing together and having fun, playing around before he had to continue singing.(though I did see glares from the guys and girls)_  
(Three guys - ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhhh, ahhahh) _

We pulled apart for the part that Danny was going to sing next.

_(Danny - Wooow!)  
Danny - Hey, little girl on a spending spree (Three guys - to do)  
Danny - I don't come cheap but the kisses come free (Three guys - to do)  
Danny - On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree (Three guys - to do do) _After, he said the 'Wow' part, he grabbed me again and we continued dancing while he sang, though it was like the words were for me. Still, I love dancing this song with him!

Danny - Hey little girl, listen to my plea (Three guys - to do)  
Danny - I come with a lifetime guarantee (Three guys - to do)  
Danny - And one day maybe we'll find that baby makes three (Three guys - baby makes three)  
Danny - It's the Ladies' Choice (Three guys - buta bum buta bum)  
Danny - I'm the Ladies' Choice (Three guys - buta bum)  
Danny - The Ladies' Choice (Three guys - buta bum)  
Danny - I'm the Ladies' Choice choice choice  
Danny - I'm the Ladies' Choice

We kept dancing until the song ended and by that time we had to stop laughing (from joy) and catch our breath. He looked up at me, "I do believe, my lady, I'm your choice." He said playfully and I laughed. We'd watched the movie some years before he left and I'd liked the song so much I'd asked Danny and Chris if one of them could teach me how to dance to it. Danny said he 'doesn't dance' but agreed anyway. We both loved to dance this song together ever since. "Yeah, you're my choice for a best friend!" I said and everyone walked down the stage. Ms. Deline walked to us both.

"Wow, you two sure can sing but also dance, no can't ya? Cathy, did you already know him?" she asked me and I nodded quickly. 'That's odd… I feel… more energetic than usual…' I thought but couldn't help but smile. "Both of us, too, already knew him, Ms. Deline." Sam said walking towards us with Chris behind her.

"That's great! I'm just glad that I see someone happy again." she said looking at me and then walked to other students.

**Danny's POV**

I saw Cathy get confused when she said that. "Cathy, this is the first time in a long time that we actually see you this energetic and hyper-ish." Sam said smiling and so was Chris.

"Really?" Cathy asked more confused. I just chuckled.

* * *

**Me: I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you want to know the songs, just PM me and I'll tell you all. BTW,**

**figure ele fora -*= it's supposed to mean 'figure it out'**

**But it may show something else in translators but that's what it's supposed to mean here.**

**Levin: and the story is _far_ from over. This one will have many songs (all in English) and there will definitely be romance for both couples.**

**Me: Yup, I'm just going to be working on the sequel right now, then this one, then the sequel and so on. If there's another story from either of my accounts, it would either be a one-shot or two-shot, maybe.**

**Levin and Me: Please review!**


	4. Who's That? and Beach Time

Cathy's POV

Danny and I had gone to all of our classes after our first (after we remembered Danny still needed his books) and we met with Sam and Chris only on our other classes that the four of us had together and in lunch. In lunch, Danny called Emily like he had told her and while he did, she told him that Alex had already left to college so he wouldn't have to worry if she was or wasn't alone, not the he would have to worry about anything happening to Emily.

Throughout the day, Danny and I kept getting… stalked. Many girls would go up to him and try to make a conversation or see if he wanted to be shown around the school so they could give him the tour. Some gave me bad looks and I was _happy to_ _return it._ Other girls didn't and they seemed to try to get on my good side by telling me that I was great when I sang and that they loved my necklace. I told them where I got it (knowing what would happen) and they stopped trying to talk to both of us.

There were also guys who kept congratulating me for making the first round, flirting with me, and telling me that they would support me for anything I needed. Others told me happy birthday, still flirted, and that they knew because _a little bird_ told them. They also gave Danny bad looks and then said that they would have gotten me something but then explained why they didn't with cheesy lines. And to be truthful, they annoyed us, big time.

When the last bell rang, we ran outside and met Sam and Chris. Danny asked if they wanted to go to his house and go for a swim at the beach and we agreed on it. I was going to ride with him on his motorcycle and Sam and Chris were going to take the pods after going to each of their houses to get their swimsuits then following the route Danny took with the tracking chip that was installed in his motorcycle. Danny told me I didn't need to worry about my swimsuit. Though, when I got on behind Danny, I saw that Mark and Wendy came toward us. Wendy was a bit shocked at the motorcycle and I had to smirk at that.

"What do you want, Mark?" Danny asked him sighing. "Well, I was just wondering if this was really yours or you _stole_ it." he said trying to make a good insult and he was smirking like that would help. *Sigh* 'Mark, go get a life.' I thought then I felt my eyes widen a bit at what I saw next.

Danny stood up and grabbed Mark by the collar, then lifted him up with only his right hand to his eye level since Danny was a bit taller. "_Mark_," he said in a dark-ish voice. "I was never poor and I'm not going to let you act and talk to me like I'm garbage. You aren't better than us. And I've _changed_,… so if I were you, I'd watch out for the way I treat others, not just me, because say one wrong thing to _anyone_ and you'll regret it quicker than you can _imagine_." he said with his voice now darker and lower. Then he dropped him on the ground and turned to Wendy who was even more shocked now.

"And Wendy, you should really stop being around him. …It might help your personality a bit." he said and got back on. I saw other girls looking at what he'd done and if they're faces didn't cry out 'Oh my gosh! He's amazing!' I don't know what does. Danny turned around towards me and smirked.

"Ready this time, Cath?" he said and I smirked. "You won't get me like" I heard the motor turn on but I didn't stop my sentence, which I should've. "laaaaaast tiiiiime!" I yelled when he started the bike and sped of like in the morning…

Normal POV

"DAAAAAANYYYYY!!!!!" was still able to be heard back in the MBC's high school even though Danny and Cathy were probably a mile away. There were soon many jealous girls where the two last were. Chris and Sam went over to where Danny had left the motorcycle to see what had happened since they still hadn't left. They soon saw the tire mark on the ground that led of to the street and they smiled. Sam saw that Mark was dusting himself of and was frowning. She looked over to Wendy and said, "I'm guessing he sped of while Cathy was saying something but he did something to Mark first." and Wendy nodded. The two MBC members laughed and left to go to their respective pods.

----By Danny's house

"I am so going to get you for that!" Cathy said while grabbing on to him. He chuckled. "We'll see." he said and then they got to his house. He parked his motorcycle outside and helped Cathy down while smirking. "C'mon, let's go inside. Emily's probably excited to know how 'my first day' went." he said rolling his eyes and she nodded though still frowning for what he'd done.

When they entered the house, Emily was sitting on the kitchen counter with a notepad on her lap. It looked like she was drawing something but they couldn't tell what. They could see it had color, though. When the door closed she jumped a bit in surprise and turned around to see them. "Oh! Hey guys. How was school?" she said normally but then they noticed something different than a few seconds ago. She started to tap her pencil on the paper rapidly. If she hadn't done that, they would know everything was fine…

"Pretty fine… how was your day, Miss Tappy?" Danny said crossing his arms. She frowned because of her nickname that they had given her since she was younger. Whenever she tapped her left hand or whatever she was holding in her hand, it meant she was really nervous about something. She can easily lie and pretend perfectly that nothing is wrong… but her left hand would always give it away.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped then said, "It was fine." she said but kept tapping. Cathy rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, but what's wrong? Don't lie Emily, we know there's something up." Emily sighed and looked at her drawing then showed it to them without a word. Danny gasped but then became angry. In the paper, there was a girl. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was smirking in the paper at them. She had a white half shirt on and they could also see she had a violet red calotte on. Her hair was down and it was really curly but it looked naturally curly. Cathy looked over to Danny's angry face and knew that if she asked him, she wouldn't get an answer so she looked over to Emily.

"Who is she?" she asked her and that gave Emily a half smile. Danny growled and tried to get the drawing. Emily tried keeping it away from him while she tried to tell Cathy. "She, augh!, she's from Brazil, Danny stop!, and-" she was caught short when he got it from her. "She's a girl that I met and long story short… she's a brat." he said and went upstairs while tearing the drawing. Emily sighed and looked over to Cathy who had a face that said she definitely wanted to know more.

"Her name is Tina, Tina Walters. **(Who knows where I got the name from?)** She went to the same school as Danny and she lives next door to where we were. She found out where we are so yeah. Anyway, you could say the two dated for a while." she said but had to stop to laugh at Cathy's reaction. She had a 'what the f???!' face. "What? You don't think _Danny_ could get a girlfriend? They started dating around… two months after we got there. In truth, he never really wanted to date her. It was the other way around. It's just that she's the best teacher in the language that he could find. He wanted to learn it well but quickly so she was the person to ask. The only thing was the pay but guess what? One look at Danny and she took off the payment. At that time, when he asked her, Danny had already started training for any kind of sport that he could play and he could earn money so he starting training by using the gym in our house and he also went to the beach to swim; he ran on the beach every morning since six to seven thirty. The first week he started, which was the first week we were there, I was shocked he could run forty miles and…" she said but stopped when she saw that Cathy was just grinning at the last part. "What?" she asked and she just shook her head. "Nothing…" Cathy said grinning more though she then remembered something else.

"Oh! Emily, Sam and Chris are going to be here in a few minutes. We all decided to go swimming after school here on the beach. They went to go get their swimming stuff and I told Danny that I needed mine but he said that, that was taken care of. What did he mean?" Cathy asked and Emily got a smile on her face. "It's my birthday present. I bought it for you so we could all go swimming." she said and grabbed Cathy's wrist, taking her to her room upstairs. When they got there, there was a box on her bed with pink and green wrapping. "Open it! Open it! Open it!" Emily said over and over, jumping up and down.

There's something that made the two close to each other besides having a really good bond with Danny and liking the same things,… Emily also becomes _really_ excited and hyper easily, just like Cathy can.

When Cathy got the box, she ripped of the wrapping quickly and then opened the box. Inside, there was a hot pink bikini and it also came with a pink short skirt on the side of the box. The bikini was normal, you just put it on but tie the top part behind your neck. Cathy turned questioningly to Emily. "On my defense, it's cute, and…" she said and Cathy had, 'true, true' face also letting her now that she agreed with that but Emily had to smirk at what she was going to tell her. "…Danny was with me when I was looking for one. He partly insisted on three things." she said which just made Cathy's 'what the f??' face return and Emily's laughter to come back.

"I'm going to go try it on. What were the three things, though?" Cathy asked picking up the clothing and walking towards her bathroom. "Well, the first, that you would like it." Emily said waiting for her response. "Yeah, I do, thank you!" she called through the door. "Second, it would help you _try_, as he said, to beat him when you all play on the beach and the water." she said and she heard Cathy laughing. "I WILL beat him! What's the third?" she asked coming out but also wearing the skirt over the swim suit.

"Wow, you look great!" Emily said staring at her friend while crossing her arms, her smirk coming back. 'If Danny thought she looked great in the morning, he'll love this sight of his best friend now.' Emily thought though then noticed Cathy's V-com still on her wrist. "Hey, aren't you going to take off your watch?" she asked and Cathy looked down at her wrist. She looked up at her and said, "No, it's water proof."

"Oh okay." Emily responded then added, "And the third was that you would look really good in it, of course, he didn't know how you would look _now_." she said and then Cathy said, "What do you mean by that?" Emily just kept smirking. "You'll see later." she said and they heard the door bell ring. "I'll go get it. It's probably Sam and Chris." Cathy said and Emily nodded.

After Cathy had gone downstairs, she heard a knock on the room's door. Emily went to open it and saw her brother ready and his frown gone. "Did you show her?" he asked walking in, not waiting for her to let him in herself. Emily sighed but smirked. "Yuuup." she said, stretching the word and popping the 'p' but her smirk just growing. "Did she like it?" Danny asked and she nodded. "She loved it… just, don't… _drool_ when you see her." Emily said and walked out. "What does that mean!" he called. "You'll see!" she called back.

Cathy's POV

I opened the door and saw Sam wearing her jacket and white shorts. She looked questioningly at me and I looked down at myself then back up to her. "It's Emily's birthday present for me." I explained and she nodded. "Chris is coming, he had to go pick up John and he'll leave him at their house. By the way, I brought a spare shirt, wanna wear it?" she asked and I laughed but nodded. She took out a pink (wow she has something pink??) half shirt and threw it to me. I put it on and we walked inside of the house.

Sam looked around and looked at it while I went to the living room. "Hey, should I call Chris to tell him to get some food and other stuff on his way here? He had to drop John off, by the way." I said to Emily when I saw her coming down the stairs. She shrugged. "I'm going to be here, not at the beach. Alex is going to pick me up so he could take me to the Arts University so I could sign up." she said and then Danny came down, wearing board shorts and a t-shirt.

The shorts were a sunset red and there were palm trees with waves around them on it. The shirt said 'Surfs up!' on it in a blue color but there was a guy running with a surfboard on it, too. "Call him, tell him to not forget to bring some chips." Danny said and I nodded. "Hey Danny, I brought some blankets for us to sit on over at the beach. Nice house." Sam said turning to him and he smirked. "Thanks." he said.

When Chris finally got here (carrying a bunch of food and other things) we all headed down the cliff to the beach. "It must be awesome to have your own part of the beach." Sam said walking towards a palm tree and placing a blanket down. Danny shrugged. "I guess. But I doubt I would even have it if I wasn't a surfer." he said looking out towards the water. 'He says that like he doesn't want to be a surfer… I wonder why.' I thought but put the thought to the side.

"So, do you guys want to go into the water or what?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Danny's smirk came back but he took out a soccer ball. "Even though I want to, I need to give Chris a little training before we play anything against you guys." he said and walked towards Chris. "Training?!" Chris exclaimed and started to make up excuses to not have to do them. Danny just ignored him and dragged him away which made Sam and I giggle at how funny they looked.

"BYE GUYS!!!" Emily called to us and we looked up and waved bye. "Beat Danny while I'm gone!!" she called and Sam and I nodded. We saw her walk away and I turned to Sam. "Wanna go swim while they 'train'?" I asked and she nodded while taking of her jacket and shorts to reveal a gold color bikini but it was in a different style than mine. I also took of the shirt and skirt then placed them to the side on one of the towels. She turned to the guys and called out, "Hey guys we're going to go swim!" and they nodded without looking over to us. We shrugged and ran towards the water.

Danny's POV

We heard Sam call to us something but we just nodded to it. I told Chris to do some exercises and then, while he did them, unwillingly, he said, "What did Sam say?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know, I'll ask her." I said and we both turned to look their way.

I just felt my mouth drop to the ground and my hands let go of my soccer ball when I saw Cathy. I also felt my eyes get bigger and I thought, '_Damn_…… now I know what Emily meant.' I looked towards Chris and he had the same face as me but he was looking towards Sam. "Um…" we said and tried to ignore how… freaking _hot_… they looked.

"W-want to ignore that for now?..." Chris said and I nodded without a word.

---like at night

Cathy and I walked into the water while Sam and Chris went back up to my house. They were tired and wanted to rest, plus it was 11:02 P.M., I just checked. Cath and I were going to hang out here for a while longer. She still hadn't put her shirt and skirt back on and I had my t-shirt in my hand but we were just going to be standing on the shoreline, a few feet away from the deeper part of the beach. There was some wind and it was cold but she still didn't want to put more clothes on. Where we were standing, the water when up to our knees so if we walked a few feet more, the water could cover us. The moon was out, full, and bright. I smirked remembering when we met each other. I turned to Cathy and saw her looking up at the moon but she was blushing. That just made me smirk more.

"Aw, C'mon, Cath. It was my _pleasure_." I said just to piss her. She frowned and crossed her arms, obviously annoyed a bit by the memory. "Shut up about it, will you?" she snapped back. I just kept smirking. She got even more frustrated and raised her left hand. I raised an eyebrow and she smirked this time. 'What's she gonna do?...' I thought and I suddenly knew. As soon as I felt water soaking me…

She used her powers on me!!!! Er… well she used her powers on the water but to use that on me!

My body started to shiver and she laughed. 'I think someone needs…'

Cathy's POV

I couldn't help but laugh at Danny right now. He looked really funny being soaked and when he shivers, he looks even funnier!!

"Hahahah- AHH!" I yelled as I felt I was being pushed back a couple of feet back, towards the ocean, and not too later, I felt cold water all around me, starting from my back up, so I quickly closed my eyes to keep water out of them. Whoever pushed me went down with me and then I felt a huge wave crash over us. I opened my eyes, not caring about the water anymore, and saw Danny was on top of me, with his eyes open, his triumphant smirk on his face. His arms were around me so I wouldn't escape.

Even though there wasn't much light and the only one was coming from the moon, I could still see his smirk, but… why do his eyes look… so… amazing?...

There seemed to be a light coming from them, too, an amazing and astonishing light. The color looked really electric green and… attracting. I couldn't stop myself from looking into them…

Danny's POV

Looking at her surprised face when we hit the water was enough for me to continue smirking. Haha, it's priceless!

Then she opened her eyes and…damn… this girl has beautiful eyes… 'Wait! WHAT?!' I thought. Yet I just ignored it when I didn't stop looking at her eyes. Normally they just look like an ocean blue but now… the different light, and being in the ocean, and this close to her… her eyes looked like an amazing type of electric blue, and so… amazing.

There were emotions that she had and I could indentify some of them, there was a bit of surprise but there was also more… I can't really place it but I know it, just not what it is.

But then I felt her move, she didn't get free from me, she put her arms around me…

* * *

**Me: Okay, that's it for this chapter. I know I took really long to update it but first, I'd kinda wanted a break but I kept writing, just not as much, then a huge writer's block hit me and I have it for the ending of I'll Be With You, the next chapter of this story, and the next chapter of I Won't Be Separated From You. I'm also working on a songfic but I'm almost done with it so that should get outta the way.**

**Levin: Enough excuses, just write!! Anyway, she also started reading fics and books like crazy!**

**Me: What's that about enough excuses? Just hope you guys liked the chapter! And if anyone wants to correct me with something or flame the story, go ahead, I wouldn't mind. Please review! I want to know what you think.**


	5. End of The Night

Cathy's POV

I have no idea why I put my arms around him; I just know that… it felt right… for some reason. His body against mine… I felt protected and safe, even though I knew I could protect both of us more than he could, anyway. I started to remember the day at the park, the day before he left. We were in each other's arms and didn't say anything, just held on. I could remember all of the missions we had, all of the trouble with went through to bust aliens, all of the stuff we had to put up with at school. Everything.

Without him, my life felt… normal. Or as normal as an alien girl that busts evil aliens, gets. But pretty much everything _felt_ normal. It felt like I was just another girl walking alongside her friends, doing homework, staying up late, sometimes fooling around, dealing with really pervy guys. All of it.

Life without Danny was just…………… boring.

He brought a spark in my life when I met him. He was like the best guy friend anyone could ask for. Sure, he could get annoying and molest you a million times, but there's also this really great side of him. It's the side that I really missed. He could be kind and gentle to all of us. There was one time that we were walking around in the park, playing, and just hanging out when this little kid started screaming. He must've been around two or four because he wasn't acting like what was going on was normal. He'd gotten a splinter in his finger and was crying, wailing, and everything. His mom didn't seem to be around but she was probably around, maybe getting something for him or herself.

The four of us turned to the little kid and Danny and I were the first ones to take off toward him to see what he had. When we saw the splinter I was going on a panic mode since I had no clue if it was really bad or nothing much. Danny almost immediately turned to me and told me to calm down. He then started calming the little boy, telling him it was going to be okay and many other comforting things. While he was distracting the little boy with his voice and everything he said, he'd gotten the splinter out and then his mom arrived and helped him deal with the boy. She thanked Danny for helping the little boy and said she was extremely grateful. Danny said it was nothing and we went back to what we'd been doing but I knew he'd enjoyed helping the little boy and see he was alright again.

When he left, I noticed my mood had changed and pretty much everything about me. My clothes, my hair, my attitude, my way of seeing things, all of those things had changed. The year he left, everyone knew not to mess with me because I'd be unpredictable. Whenever Jeremy got close to me or said something, I'd blow him of or tell him off. I even made him cry once! I'm sure Danny would've thought it was kind of funny and mean at the same time but funny and that he deserved it. Sam and Chris said I'd gone too far that time and that it would have been better to apologize. I'd rolled my eyes and said whatever to them. Wendy I kept fighting but more and more now. I didn't give her a chance anymore. I just ignored her. But I noticed that I also ignored everyone else and pushed them away from me…

Now he's back and my joy returned. I actually feel like spreading joy and cheer all over the world and universe!

I felt some bubbles brush by my neck and remembered we were underwater. Danny was probably running out but didn't say anything. I thought about it and felt my lungs ache with pain. 'Better go up' I thought and since I knew Danny wouldn't admit needing air, I used my telekinesis to move the water around us to take us go up. It was difficult since I didn't use my hands to help me. I'd kept them locked around Danny, maybe because I didn't want him to know I was moving us or maybe because… I didn't want to let go.

When our heads pushed out of the water, we both took in as much breath as we wanted. That is, until we noticed we were still _very_ close to each other. I hadn't taken my arms of him but neither had him. Instead, he tightened his grip which surprised me and made me let out an unwilling gasp. I didn't move or say anything to get him off me. Normally, I'd push a guy off me even before they touched me. Now, he's had me for… however long time it's been since he pushed me to the water. We kept looking into the other's eyes until a voice that seemed very far away spoke.

"Hey lovebirds, get inside! It's getting late!" Emily called tiredly but when I, unwillingly, stopped looking at his eyes to turn to her, saw that she was kind of smirking. I looked back at Danny and we both turned back to Emily. "We-we're not-" the two of us tried to say but she'd walked away. I felt my cheeks burn and I looked over to Danny who was smiling at me sheepishly while blushing a bit too.

"So, um, we better," he was saying then cleared his throat. "Go?" I said/asked and he nodded. I noticed our arms were still together which made blush more but I let go and started swimming towards the shore. "Hey, Cath!" I heard Danny call and I turned around to him…… to get splashed. "Danny!!" I yelled and he smirked. I splashed him back. "Hey!" he yelled putting his arms up for defense and then went after me which just made me laugh.

Emily's POV

I could hear the two splashing each other in the water and shouting at each other when I was about to open the door to the house. I couldn't help but laugh so when I entered and Chris and Sam looked up at me all I said was, "Dan an' Cath." They nodded and I went over to my room to draw some more.

Normal POV

Cathy and Danny came in, soaking, but laughing. Sam smirked their way when she saw them. The two could tell that she and Chris had already showered and changed into their pajamas. Sam was holding up two mugs of hot chocolate, walking towards Chris from the kitchen, and then giving one to Chris and sitting by him where he was watching a movie. "How cold is it outside?" Chris called to the two without looking away.

"Um…" Danny checked the thermometer that was put outside and said, "58." Then he turned towards Cathy. "Hey Cath, I'm gonna take a shower. If you want to too, there's a shower by my room and there's Emily's. She also has another present for ya but she didn't tell me what it was." he said and went towards his room after she nodded. She walked over to Sam and Chris and saw what they were watching. "Hey, have you guys decided where you're going to sleep?" she asked. They shrugged. "We're going to see what happens." Chris said.

Cathy went to Emily's room and knocked before she heard, "If it's Cathy, get in here already!!!!" which she did. Emily was sitting cross-legged on her bed with a small bag by her side but her drawing pad on her lap. She walked to the bed and sat by her, then opened it. Inside was a friendship bracelet with a pink, white, and a dark lava red color pattern. Cathy kept smiling and thanking Emily for it.

Sam's POV

I stood up and walked over to Em's room, then knocked. I heard, "Come in!" and went inside to see Cathy squealing over a bracelet and then I smiled. "Hey, you guys, there's three left over rooms so either one of us sleeps with the guys, on the couch, or with me. Where do you all want tah sleep?" she asked and Cath and I shrugged at the same time.

Morning-

I woke to a really familiar smell, though, I couldn't quite place what. I woke up Cathy, and we both went to the kitchen to see Danny and Emily making breakfast. "G'morning, guys." We both said and they looked over to us and smiled. "Hey." Danny said and went back to setting up the table. "Breakfast's almost ready, so go ahead and sit down." Emily said, and we nodded then sat down. "What's for breakfast?" Cathy asked, and Emily smiled. "Well, Danny made most of it, and I'm not that sure what it is,… but he taught me how to make it, and we're gonna eat it." she said encouragingly. Cathy turned to Danny and raised an eyebrow.

"What are we having then?" she asked and he turned towards her with a smirk. "Seu favorito.*" He said in Portuguese, and just smiled but he didn't tell us what he meant. Cathy was grinning slightly, kinda like she knew. I gave her 'What did he say?' look. She mouth to me, "My favorite." and I nodded smiling.

Chris later walked down with his hair not too messy but wet. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday but didn't seem to mind. "Good morning guys. What are we having?" he asked and turned towards the table on where Emily was putting some food. Danny then pulled some pink cupcakes out. "What the heck are those?" Chris and I asked at the same time. "YAY!!!" Cathy shouted out and hugged Danny then grabbed one. "They're strawberry cupcakes."

**---sucky ending, I know. Still have a block. I'M SUPER SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!!!!!!!!! I really, really am!! =(**

***=Your favorite.**


	6. Hanging Out

CthPOV

After breakfast, Danny had to go down to the beach, so he could practice. Sam took the chance to see how good he was, so Emily let her borrow her surfboard and Sam and he were up at the waves. I turned to Chris who was sitting next to me under our huge umbrella and was staring at Sam through his shades but pretended to be looking down at his laptop. (It wasn't even on!) I sighed and said, "Chris, why are you pretending to not be looking at her?" with an annoyed tone. He just stayed the same and didn't do anything. I waved my hand in front of his face, and he didn't react. I snapped my fingers, and when he still stayed the same I raised an eyebrow and thought, 'Did he get hypnotized?' Then I thought of something and smirked.

"Hey Chris, did you know Sam got a boyfriend?"

He jumped up immediately, making his glasses fall, and shouted, "WHAAT? When?" He started looking around as if we weren't the only ones here. I was doing all I could to try to stop my laughing, but it didn't seem possible. His face was showing that he was pretty shocked yet fuming. "STOP LAUGHING, CATHY!" he screamed out, and I calmed down a bit. 'Don't get Chris mad, Cathy.' I thought giggling. "Well what other way did you want me to stop your staring? You could've either taken your glasses off or looked her way with them on. Don't fake things, Chris. Besides, just because you aren't a jock or anything doesn't mean she doesn't like you." I said and his face filled with hope. "She likes me?" I smiled slightly, trying to not bring his hopes up too high. "I never said that." I said. He slumped down his shoulders and turned back to the two on the water but didn't put his glasses back on.

I did the same and smiled. 'When is Chris going to get the courage to ask her out? She'd say yes in a heartbeat. Well, that's if her heart didn't skip a beat first.'

SPOV

As I was keeping my balance and following Danny, I barely heard Chris scream something, and I turned to him. He looked furious, and Cathy looked like she couldn't stop laughing. 'What'd she do?…' I thought. He then smiled after Cathy finished telling him something. 'What's she doing?' I thought but kept from trying to get suspicious. 'Cathy likes Danny. Cathy likes Danny.' my thoughts kept saying, and I focused on the board since I almost stumbled a bit.

CthPOV

Later, we went home, took a shower, and changed to our regular clothes, then met up at the park around noon. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked and they all shrugged. "Wanna go play basketball or play with the Frisbee?" Danny asked, but he smirked at the end. It just made me frown and he chuckled. "Basketball sounds good." Sam said and Chris nodded. I shrugged and nodded.

After getting a ball, we went over to the basketball court. "Okay so Cathy and I against you guys?" Sam asked and the guys nodded. "And no powers against us." Danny added looking my way, smirking. "I don't need them." I said arrogantly and smirking, too.

We got into positions and started. Sam dribbled **(That's what it is for basketball, right?... I kinda forgot since I haven't played basketball in a while…)** towards the hoop, but Chris immediately got in the way while I rushed to go past them, but Danny stopped me in front of the hoop. We both smirked but then he looked from the corner of his eyes at Sam and Chris, then hugged my waist and whispered –while I had a 'What the F?' face- close to my ear, "We trip them when they're trying to take the ball from them, so they fall on each other; then we get the heck outta the park and leave them alone. It should speed things up a bit, shouldn't it? Even if it's only a bit, we should _try_." My face heated up a bit at first but returned to normal after he started talking. I nodded smirking, and he let go of me.

I turned around, stretched my arm, grabbed the ball from Sam who had a 'What the heck happened?' face until she looked up at me. I turned around, ducked from Danny's swung arm who apparently saw what I did and foresaw what I was going to do. I quickly jumped up and slammed it on the hoop. I let go of it and looked at Danny, smirking. "Technically, I only used them against Sam." I said laughing. "Yeah, but yah scored against us," he replied, smirking, too.

Later on in our never ending game, we were tied, but Danny and I didn't care. It was the right time. Some wind started to pick up, and we pressed a button on our V-coms that let us to be invisible while having our suits on, but our goggles allowed us to see each other. The bad thing about this was that it would only last for ten minutes, because the V-com can't stand having that much energy being used for longer than that, but that would be enough for us. Either way, Sam and Chris hadn't noticed, because they were too busy paying attention to each other and the ball.

I moved behind Chris and Danny behind Sam. We both gave each other a slight nod, and Danny pushed Sam harshly while I grabbed Chris from his shoulders to keep him from moving until she crashed with him but before I moved out of the way and after Sam had dropped the ball.

Danny and I both smiled and ran to the nearest pod tunnel while the two were left speechless and looking at each other with extremely blushing faces.

-after they got out of there

The two that were still at the park got of off each other after being so close for approximately ten minutes. After they'd stood up they were blushing lightly. After noticing that Danny and Cathy had left, Chris looked over to Sam to see her eyes were amused, practically laughing for some unknown reason. Yet, he could see a bit of anger and frustration in them, too. He sighed and asked, "Well, now what do we do?" Sam smiled and shrugged. "Want to continue playing?" she asked in turn. He frowned and shook his head, making her laugh. "I'm kinda hungry, though. Want to go eat something at the ice cream parlor?" he asked and they headed over there. "Cathy's probably gonna kill us this time if we don't bring her some, too," she replied while making both of them smile and silently thank Danny for coming back.

-few minutes ago in the tunnels

"Race ya home!" Danny exclaimed while we were running out of the sewers and into the place where our vehicles were held. Then, he jumped onto his motorcycle while I landed in my now slicker (and with a touch of hotter pink all over with electric green lines, but still a lot of black on it) pod. I laughed and headed off. When we were about three fourths there, I remembered that his house was practically on a mountain, but there aren't any sewer openings close by it. Then, I remembered that _he_ could get out of one of them and ride up while I'd have to walk! 'Ugh…I've gotta ask Chris to make me some rocket boots or something…' **(XD)** As I thought about how awesome it would be if I did have some, an idea came up to me, and I smiled slyly. 'He never said I couldn't catch a ride…'

When we were approaching the tunnel entrance, he leaned back and had his motorcycle on the back wheel, then when he was under the opening, the bike went up. I smirked and pressed a red button on my control panel. I immediately ejected out, straight through the tunnel opening and a few yards high up in the air while the pod was on auto pilot and would return to its place. I'd kinda guessed where Danny would be on the road, so if I didn't land correctly, I'd probably break some part (Or _parts_) in my body.

Up high, I easily saw Danny and smiled. 'Yay, it worked!' I thought and landed right behind Danny, though, I had to hold onto him to not fall off. His muscles tensed until he looked back at me and then smirked. "Cheater! I'm still gonna win!" he called out,-looking back at the road- and I laughed.

On the way up, he made no move to get me off, so when we were close to getting there, I knew he had something up his sleeve. As I saw the house rushing to us, I jumped over him but then I felt him grab my bolero and pull me back. I flipped myself backwards before getting close to the ground and managed to put my hands on the back top part of the motorcycle. Then, I pushed my body up but to the left side of the motorcycle –head first- before my feet got to touch the ground, flipped frontward, and stuck out my left heel, making it make contact with the front wheel. I immediately grabbed the right handle bar, and Danny was sent crashing to the front door. Fortunately, he flipped his body, so instead of hitting his head first, it was his back, and he missed the door so he just hit the wall.

I smirked and leaned on the bike with my arms crossed and thought how much I would've loved to have caught that on tape.

"Yow…" I heard him mutter and rub his head. He opened his eyes, and I saw them shining and lighting up, but he didn't really seem mad at all, more happy than anything. He smirked and looked over at me, but then his smirk increased. "I sure missed yah." he said while chuckling and I smiled. That's when Emily came out looking worried with Alex behind her. "What happened? We heard something hit against the wall, so we came to see what it was and," she said but then stopped when she looked at a goofy looking Danny against the wall with his head against the ground. Then she looked back at me while I was still leaning against the motorcycle with a small smirk on my face.

Alex quickly made up the events that happened in his head and then laughed. "Dude, you got beaten by a girl!" he exclaimed (Earning him a shoulder punch from Emily and hearing himself wince). Danny and I laughed but then Danny pushed his feet against the wall and stood up. "Technically, she cheated," he said, making me reply with a, "Did not!"

"Hey, where are Sam and Chris?" Alex asked, -after laughing at us alongside with Emily- and we told them what happened. A few moments later, the two got back inside, and Danny turned to me, smirking. "…when was the last time we sparred?"

-with Sam and Chris

Sam laughed when a couple of five year-olds pushed Chris's chair, and it made him move his hand and head, so his nose got covered with blueberry and chocolate ice cream. He blushed and wiped his nose. She ate her mango and chamoy ice cream while trying not to giggle at how cute he looked. **(If y'll haven't tried chamoy candy/ice cream/drinks, then… it tastes like a type of chile powder that's **_**very**_** good and goes great with many things, so yeah.)**

After he finished cleaning his face, he looked up at her and smiled, but it was a bit sheepsih. Sam's heart felt like it was melting and no matter how much ice cream she got inside of her, she felt like all of her body started heating up even though it was just her cheeks. His smile –the special one she _always_ got from him- was enough to make her go nuts completely. It was so warm, sweet, and reassuring that she knows her heart always skips a beat every single time he smiles that way and she feels like she can't breathe anymore. The best part was that it was for her and only her. He never, ever smiled like that to anyone else in his life.

"How's your ice cream?" he asked and it took her two seconds to pull herself back together. "Pretty good. Wanna try it?" she asked, and he gave the chamoy a funny/disgusted look. "…um, no thank you…" he kind of said. It was between a murmur and actually saying it understandingly. She frowned, grunted, and grabbed his chin. When his eyes widen, his mouth dropped a bit. When that happened, she pushed part of her ice cream in there and after a second, realization had struck him, so he opened it more and took a bite from it. As he tasted it, his mind stopped daydreaming about what she could have done.

"Huh… It's actually really great!" he exclaimed and she smirked with triumph. Chris stood up and turned to the counter to order the same as Sam had. He turned his head around to her and said, "Want anything else?" She shook her head, while noticing how his eyes looked with the sun's rays -that was coming through the glass door- in them as he turned back around to pay. She could see the steel-blue color around the pupil that was surrounded by the sapphire ocean, and she smiled.

_Flashback_

"_Oof!" a young, five year-old Sam yelped as she fell backwards. She grunted and stood up, facing her enemy in the eyes –who was laughing. The 'enemy' that was in front of her was actually just a twelve year-old boy with dark brown/red hair. His mischievous and steel-blue eyes were glinting of amusement and saying they were the best and clearly show-offs._

"_Go play with Barbies, little girl," he said while laughing. Sam growled and jumped at him to attack him, but he just pushed her away; making her hit the cement again. When she was going to stand up again, a boy about her age came running behind the older one and started panting once stopping next to the boy. "Mom… is… looking for… you…Tony…" the younger boy -who looked like a smaller version of the bigger boy but with indigo hair and more blue in his eyes- said, finishing to catch his breath. The older boy, Tony, nodded and waved slightly to Sam, who was still on the floor, but he was smirking. Then he ran off to his mom at his new house._

_The younger boy looked away from the retreating form of the other and looked over to Sam. He walked over to her and stretched his arm out to help her. "What did he do to you?" he asked in a whisper and his voice was really worried. He looked around frantically, hoping the boy wouldn't come back. Sam took his hand and he helped her up. She dusted herself off and smiled thankfully at the boy._

"_I'm good. Thanks for helping me. Who is he?" she asked and glared off at the way he left. The boy sighed and said, "My older my brother. My name's Chris. Yours?" he answered and asked. "Sam."_

_He looked at her hand –which he was still holding- and saw a bit of blood coming out. He took out some band-aids and asked her to pick one. After she did, he put it on her small cut and squeezed her comfortably. Normally, she would have said she was fine, but he seemed too nice to say no._

"_Don't worry about Tony. He'll be grounded for some days…" he said, smiling crookedly and his eyes turned as mischievous as his brother's had a while ago. She raised her eyebrow but didn't ask anything._

_End of Flashback_

Sam laughed as she remembered how Chris had told her than once Tony had got inside the house and opened the door, a bucket of whipped cream would fall on him and he would make a mess in the living room while trying to get the bucket off him. (To which they later heard a few minutes after Chris had helped her.)

Chris was thinking of other things at that moment. He was looking at the ice cream in his hands as he sat back down and thought of how much he wanted to ask Sam out but every time he tried, fear of rejection and losing his best friend came. He sighed and gripped the cone a bit harder. 'If I don't, someone else will… and I don't want to tell her at the last minute like Alex did…' he thought and decided to do it now. He cleared his throat and took a breath in.

"Sam…wanna go to the movies tonight?" he said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. He cleared his throat again beore she could say anything. "As… a date, I mean…" he said a bit more quietly and tried smiling which came out pretty small but seeable.

Sam's heart sped up and she opened her mouth but no words came so she closed it and nodded. They both smiled with very slight blushes and stood up to leave and go back to the clubhouse. They got Cathy's ice cream and some for Danny, then left for the pods.

**Okay, I know I took a long time, but I had **_**no idea**_** what to do for these two. (Meaning Sam and Chris, not these two chapters that I put up) I'm not sure when the next will come out, but I have a small idea for what to put on it. Please review and tell me if you liked it or what I could do to make it better.**


	7. Monday

It's Monday again, and the next round is up.

Sam and Chris came to Danny's house after not finding us in the clubhouse and then they had looked at Danny and me disapprovingly when they found us sparring. We both had many cuts, some minor bruises, sweat all over, and some small blood stains on our clothes, but we both had smirks on and determined faces to beat each other 'til the other gave up. When they got there, we were going to start another sparring since Danny had just beaten me for the fifth time (But we were tied!), but we cut it short when they said they brought ice cream.

I was kind of surprised that his fighting skills had improved, but he didn't tell me where or how he learnt them. He just smirked and said he'd met a guy which made me roll my eyes.

When we got back inside, Emily looked at the two of us disapprovingly too, but she was smiling, nonetheless. Alex said we should've told him we were fighting –even though I'm sure he may have heard us- so he could have filmed it and we could have 'helped us improve our fighting'. While we ate ice cream, Sam got me and pulled me aside to tell me that she got a date with Chris while he did the same with Danny. (I could hear his excited voice from across the room)

Also, Alex and Emily said they would go see me today at the competition. The second round takes place during lunch, so yeah. People from outside of the school can come in and see us perform. Sam kept telling me to practice, to which I rolled my eyes and told her I'd be ready and I was. Danny had asked us if somebody always sang in Music class but we said that it depended on what our teacher had in mind, making him grunt and get annoyed and get a cute pouty face.

We'd also managed to get Chris and Sam to go to school with us on Sam's motorcycle. (With a threat from Chris that none of his school work better fall from his backpack or 'else')

Oh, and if you're wondering, Sam and Chris had a regular type date. They had no monsters, no one pestering them, and no kissing at the end of it. (Which made Emily and me start hitting her with pillows after she came to my house since she was sleeping over. Danny went to sleep over with Chris for the night.)

On Sunday, I had family visiting over, so I didn't see any of them after the slumber party or for the rest of the day. We'd agreed that they would come over early so we could finish some MBC stuff that was pending. It was kind of hard since my cousins, Jess (Jessica), James, and Luciano, kept bothering us.

Well, Jess kept asking questions and flirting with Chris, James flirted with Sam and helped her with stuff, and Luciano didn't really bother Danny. He just distracted him from work. Apparently, the two had already met in Brazil, had gone to the same school, and were already friends. Luciano was the only one of my cousins who's been on Earth before me, and he lives there in Brazil but is going to be here with the rest of my cousins and us for a while. 'Now I can know more about Tina…' I thought. Then another thought struck me. 'Why do I care so much?…Hmm…I probably only care because Danny is my friend and I want to know what Tina did…Yeah, that's probably why.'

After, we said goodbye and I got behind Danny on his motorcycle while Chris sat on the front and Sam awkwardly tried to get the handle bars. (No way was she going to let him drive her bike. Even if it was Chris!) On the way there, Chris kept messing around with the controls and seeing what stuff the bike could do which had gotten him entertained like a little kid with a new toy, not letting himself see the smile Sam was giving him when she looked from the road to him at points.

After we parked and went to our classes, everything had gone by normally. Once we were in our fourth class of the day, all the singers that were going to perform were called to the cafeteria so we could go eat our lunch. Danny had said he was wishing that he was in the contest too because we were in our geometry class. I laughed and told him to just ask Chris to help him with the work in lunch. (And to not forget to get my homework)

Forty-five minutes later, people started coming outside where the tables and seats were. Most of the equipment was already set and all ready to use, so I just relaxed and sat on one of the table –which I reserved for my friends. A few minutes later, I saw Sam, Chris, Danny, Emily, and Alex come. I waved to them and they sat with me. The table was a round concrete picnic table. I was sitting in the front, facing the stage and Danny sat on my left, then to his Emily, then Alex. Sam sat to my right and Chris sat next to her.

"Ready?" Emily asked, getting anxious. I nodded and smiled. "Totally! I'm super excited to sing already," I replied and Sam asked, "What song are you going to sing?" I smiled when I heard my name called so I could go up to sing. People clapped and I turned to her, "Nothing special."

I got up on a stage that had been set up and people cheered after recognizing me and I smiled wider. Music started and I smirked, then started singing.

_Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Treating me like a fool  
I got news for you  
I'm turning my back  
I'm dropping a bomb on you_

Girls started singing along and some guys started getting nervous, annoyed, or mad. Sam and Emily started singing, too, which made Chris and Alex get a tiny bit nervous. Danny was smirking at me, but also at the two nervous boys.

_You want me  
You need me  
Believe me, you'll be callin'  
You love me  
You hate me  
Believe me, you'll come crawlin'_

Some girls got up on the stage and we all started dancing along to the song and my singing. Girls started dancing around by their seats with their friends, others with their boy friends, and others with their boyfriends. The rest of the guy population that was here either still looked nervous or looked at some girls pervertly. Pretty much everyone was taking this like a party and I was hoping everyone would stay having fun for the rest of the round.

_So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

There was more dancing, laughing, and even some teachers were smiling while police guards were alert for anything that might break out.

_Don't keep me guessing I'm your favorite obsession  
Don't get me a lame excuse  
Is it me that you're messing  
It's the same old confession  
You're the one with something to lose_

Watch out now  
Don't blackout  
There's no doubt  
You can't have it  
Control you  
I'll own you  
I'll show you, but you still can't have it

By now, I was back to smirking. Some guys got up on stage and danced with the girls that were around me, though there were a few. (About twenty, but it was alright since the stage was a ten by twenty by five feet rectangular prism which was giving everyone enough space to do anything. Some guys tried dancing with me but I just smirked more and bumped them away.

_So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming  
So get down and get off  
You're not the only one that I've been missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

You'll be kicking and screaming  
You'll be kicking and screaming  
I'm so deceiving, you'll be kicking and screaming

I turned to look at my friends and found them all dancing, except Danny. Though, he had a bigger smirk on while looking at them. I'd noticed some girls asking him if he wanted to dance with them and he's said no. To the ones that were shy, he turned them down sweetly, and probably noticed that they had a friend who was glaring at him while they asked and suggested to ask him. To the ones that were s****y and b****ie, he plainly said no and shooed them off. He suddenly turned to me and his smirk grew. I smirked back and continued to sing.

_Watch out now  
You'll find out  
You'll cry out  
There's no one above me  
I play hard  
Don't run far  
Come back now, I really do like you... _

I winked, but not really to anyone. Strangely, I kinda got a strong feeling to wink at Danny but managed not to, and tried to ignore what I'd felt and just focused on the song. Some guys (Including Danny, but no one noticed his except me since he only looked towards the place for a millimeter and then turned back to me and I'm the one with great vision) turned to where I'd winked and tried to look for who it was meant to be.

_So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming  
So get down and get off  
You're not the only one that I've been missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming_

You'll be kicking and screaming  
You'll be kicking and screaming

Kicking and screaming

Kicking  
And  
Screaming

I stopped singing and the music faded. Everyone was cheering loudly and clapping and wanting an encore but I just left the stage smirking and the rest of the people that were with me got off too. Sam and Emily came up to me first and started telling me how great I did. "That wasn't just 'Nothing special'!" Sam exclaimed and Emily nodded rapidly.

"Totally!" she said, being on the balls of her feet and it's when I looked into her eyes and saw how hyper she was at the moment. I smiled widely and felt myself feel a different kind of excitement than the one that I get when I was on stage. It was the kind of excitement that I got when I was around my friends. I had it before Danny and Emily left and even though I'd been excited lately, it wasn't this much and like this.

"Yay! Thanks guys!" I exclaimed and hugged them. When I pulled away, they were both smiling and we walked back to our table as the guys congratulated me. I thanked them and sat back down on my seat.

I turned to Danny, who was leaning back on the table with his arms crossed and his now-more-than-ever-annoying smirk still on his face, and asked, "Why didn't you dance with anyone?" His smirk just increased about a millimeter and it was enough for my eyes to narrow, my arms to get crossed, a low growl to escape from my lips and an annoyed expression to come from my face. His smirk increased a bit more and I felt like punching him. I mentally sighed and thought, 'Why the heck does he have to annoy me so freaking much?'

"Simple," he said, starting to answer my question, "The Danny doesn't dance. Besides, I don't dance with just anyone." He leaned down and his face was a few inches away from mine. "I only dance with you," he said in an honest way, but it was still irritating, yet a bit sweet. I sighed, but I was still annoyed a bit. "You could've gone up and danced with me, you know." I said and he shrugged, smirking. "Nah, I like watching you from here much more," he said and looked up at the singer. I was going to say something but just didn't and did the same.

* * *

**Okay, I'm gonna stop there. I honestly don't really know what to do for the next chapter… But I'll try to update something soon. If I don't, I'll be working on the 100 Stories or the Rewrite. I'm sorry I took so long to update, I'll try post something up soon, before school starts…Ugh… Please review, though! I want to know what you all liked from 'ere or what could've been better or how. I didn't really go over it, so yeah...**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so IHKF and I are doing a contest.

What would happen if there was a murder in the resort that the characters from MBC and DC are going to for one week only, but it was an alien the one that died?

The due date for this is July 19th.

Here are the rules:

Have fun

No same sex lemons

Tell us if you're entering.

Age of characters MUST BE AT LEAST 16 years old.

So, if you want to enter, just go ahead and tell us like it says in the rules. Also tell us if it's going to be a one-shot or a multi-chap. We're totally looking forward to reading these. ^^


	9. Oh, This Should be Interesting

**Me: Okay, so,…I'm trying to update my fics, mainly this one, but the next few or next chap is gonna be the play. (And my chaps are likely to be shorter than usual, like this length or maybe more, maybe less.) There's an important reason why I'm putting in a play in this and yeah.**

**Levin: And it's not just because she's starting to become a King Arthur and Shakespeare fan!**

**Me: …That said… I hope you all can see where I'm going with this, and that you like it. =) I'll seriously try and write more starting now. (Levin: And don't be surprised if there's suddenly a fic with Hey Mickey in it or something horrible like that. *I whack him out of annoyance*)**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Monster Buster Club, and I'm totally sure I probably won't.**

Like some hours later, Chris had come back with some popcorn, Danny was carrying nachos, (Some stuffed in his mouth already) Alex had our sodas, Emily had tons of candy, (Some stuffed in her mouth like her brother but not with as much of a mess around her mouth) and Sam and I were reserving a space for all of us while extending apart a huge white blanket some fifteen or so feet away from a stage.

After the round was over, there had been an announcement. Apparently, due to some things, -they didn't tell us what- the rest of the rounds would take place once each month until school was over. The next round would take place in a few weeks. (Which meant that I wouldn't get reminded to get ready so much by Sam as before) Surprisingly, (Kind of) Wendy was still in. I didn't get out but I still felt slightly bad (but not much) for the twenty people that were kicked out. Some cried and some threw tantrums while others just stayed quiet or left. There were still several people in and pressure was rising because of how many got out, even though it had barely been the second round.

Alex had suggested we go watch an outdoor play that was going to take place in the park, so I could get my mind of off it. He told us he'd buy the tickets for everyone if we all did our homework. (And I'm sure you can guess Danny and my's reaction to that) He also said it would be around six, so we would have time to finish it. We'd agreed to meet up at the park a half hour or more before the play started so we could get a good spot.

Also, these past two and a half days there hadn't been any alien activity, so this was around the time when some trouble appeared. If any did though, I'll bet it's Luciano at the drop of a hat… He has a tendency to…_prank… a lot_.

I tried not to think about that, so I just laid back on the grass (On top of the blanket, of course.) and watched people set props up around the stage and some on the ground. (Like flowers, fake animals, etc.) I turned to my left to say something to Emily, but that's when I noticed that Emily had leaned herself on Alex, lying her head on his chest while looking up at him as he hugged her. I turned over to Danny, who was on my right, and saw he was smiling slightly, but he wasn't looking at them. Danny was seating right next to me, so when I followed his gaze in front of us but to the left, I saw that Sam had Chris's jacket on her shoulders. They were talking like always, but I could see a happy glint in Sam's eye.

Danny lied back next to me, looking up at the starts and running his hand a bit through the grass, (He was right on the edge of the blanket) and I turned my head to him and said, "I know they're all lovey-dovey but it's like eighty-nine degrees out here and pretty humid if you haven't felt it already."

He smirked a you're-still-so-naïve smirk and turned himself over to me, simply replying with, "Hey, they're enjoying their date. _And_ they will enjoy it no matter how hot it would get." He rolled his eyes, seeming it like he thought they were being stupid, but I nodded after a few seconds of thinking about what he said and then looked up at the stage, since the play was starting. I put my hands behind my head and stifled a yawn. 'Please don't let this be boring…'

An actress came out with a floor length, pink pearl color dress. It was also strapless, though on her waist and down, the dress opened up to cover at least a diameter of around four or six feet, but it wasn't puffed like you'd expect. It was like the top of a strawberry icing cake, smooth. Her light brown hair was down and it went up to her waist, being slightly wavy, though the tips were half-ish curled. She had a braid that went around her head like a princess would have her hair, but it wasn't a thick braid, more like a centimeter or two. Her eyes were also a light blue that said she was shy, but deep down also courageous and brave.

The setting seemed like it was the outside of a palace, or well, the palace's garden to be more precise, I guess. She had started to walk up to a beige cement bench nearby and then made a face that told us she was thinking deeply about something. She then sighed and looked sad, looking up at where the mountains are in the background. Then she turned to look at the audience like she was looking somewhere far away… and spoke.

"I wish this would be over already… My beloved Anthony… oh how I wonder if he's alright…" her voice was smooth, as if it belonged to an angel. 'Hmm, maybe she's an alien?'

She sat down on the bench and said, "It has been two years since this horrible war has started… It has been two years since we have been separated…" After softly saying these words, she looked down at the ground, then covered her face with her hands and it was obvious she was trying to control herself and not cry. After about ten seconds of this, she stopped shaking, her muscles relaxing, and, with a determined look, she looked up again and I thought I could hear Boulevard of Broken Dreams playing softly as the background music, but it was the instrumental version.

"…No, I mustn't feel sorry any longer…" she stood up straight, and she seemed to have changed somewhat then. She didn't look the girl who was sad and upset a bit ago. Now, it was a stronger, more determined girl that said, "I'll keep hoping and trying my best to get over this,.. this separation, even if it eats me up inside. I'll keep standing, so the ones I care for are alright." She stayed quit for a while, thinking.

"I know how much of a great knight he was…no, he _is_…Though, I still worry that something has happened to him…" she sighed then and continued talking. "I haven't received any letters, but why would our enemies from the sea let any of our soldiers get away from them? Nonetheless, I should worry about my people and that they're taken well care of in these hard times…I've been doing so ever since my mother died, I know, but my love for him shouldn't and won't entertain me from my duties any longer…

"It hasn't yet, and it most certainly will not now. I _know_ my best friend is still alive…" she said and then stepped behind the curtain with a focused looked. A front curtain was coming down, probably so props could be set up, so I turned to Danny. Ironically, he'd done the same. We both grinned while getting some of the food they'd brought and started eating a bit of it, him some of the popcorn that Alex and Sam covered with sauce, and me a sour string of candy.

"This _definitely_ sounds like a boring play, but I guess "The Danny" can give it a shot. ...for now, at least." He shrugged but continued while getting a bit more popcorn, "I wanna see if anythin' exciting happens," he said, looking cocky after stuffing his mouth with some more nachos after eating the pieced of popcorn and sucking on his fingers from the butter and sauce. I burst out laughing because of that, but I didn't say anything of it, thinking he'd get annoyed. 'And it's too early for that,' I thought, but replied with, "Yeah, this is something more for like your sister. No wonder Alex invited us to come," I said, rolling my eyes jokingly while he swallowed some more popcorn. I got a bit more of the candy I had and started eating it, then turned back to the stage.

Now, the background was replaced with paintings of knights with swords and shields in their hands while, what would happen to be farther away in the battlefield, there were more knights, but their armor was different. It was like a light green mixed with blue. They looked like they were headed (Or more like charging) for the ones that seemed closer to us. Though after I finished looking at the way the stage was now set, two actors came out.

Both had armor, too, but one's was diamond white, practically as if it was made of diamond, though not all of it was like that. There were other parts that could've passed as sapphire, too. I don't know, but it looked like it was diamond and sapphire, but I knew it was metal. It just looked so mesmerizing and real… 'This reminds me of something, but I can't put my finger on it…' I thought but let it pass for now.

Once I looked away from his armor, I noticed he also had a blue-gold cape and on the side of him, there was a sword hanging off his belt, but it had a hilt so beautiful and ancient looking, I thought it should belong to a museum rather than a play or even King Arthur. He was holding his shield with his left hand, obviously determined to not letting go of it any time soon. It had a symbol of a blue, lightning colored dragon. Its eyes were as green as a temperate rainforest, holding something in them that made me envy it. It also reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what. The memory of something having to do with it was fuzzy in my mind.

I took in the rest of the armor clad dude. His hair was like what'd you'd expect King Arthur or Romeo to have. It was classy-looking but also normal and kind of modern and styled. And hot. He looked like a prince in disguise, faking to be an important soldier in a battle with his slightly dirty but still noticeably tanned skin and shinning, sharp, smart eyes.

I noticed that they started talking about strategies and battle stuff, though, even though the guy was paying attention, it was obvious that he had something else on his mind. "We have the most control, but the way things are going, we may still be in the field for some several more months, around a year and a half or two, sire. I say, that going over our entire situation, we use our third strategy," the what seemed to be field marshal said. As gunshots started to be heard, the cute actor broke out of his thoughts and quickly nodded to the plan that the person with him had talked about.

Three other actors with armor of light green/blue came onto the stage from the opposite side of where the other one's were, then two more came out but alongside the two guys, in battle stance. The actors froze in place, the way they were, and the curtain went down.

While stuff moved about behind the curtain, I thought about what this reminded me of. 'Let's see…There's a princess that seems to be in a far off village, a war,…And I think I've seen the dude's armor before, even the sword. And I've definitely seen that blue dragon somewhere. Where have I seen a dragon with green eyes?... Wait, a princess/ruler/queen, etc. who has her best friend at war and apparently loves him…A dude with a dragon on his shoulder and white and blue armor that seems to shine like gems…Ooh! I got it!'

I looked up at the stage, getting an idea, but even before the curtain went up and I saw the princess talking to a woman and another handsome man, I knew I was right. 'I'm glad I paid attention in History class back in Rhapsodia or this would have been nagging at me until the end!' I smiled to myself, looked at Danny from the corner of my eye, and then turned to the play.

The girl from before was wearing a concord grape colored dress similar to the one from before, but the bottom half was thinner than the other dress, and her hair was in braids, but the back of it was down. She also had flats on and a nervous but excited smile on her face while talking with the woman. The handsome man had been confused and silently infuriated when he saw that smile, but he didn't let the women see it. He had jealousy written all over.

"Annabelle, calm down, sweetheart, I'm sure he hasn't completely changed. If he has, then at least be grateful that he still has his life," who I knew was the man's mother said to Princess Annabelle. 'Yeah, this is definitely what I think it is,' I thought.


End file.
